Of Blood and Bone
by AirmidM
Summary: AU. During an attack on the Hogwarts Express, Ginny Weasley is attacked and then saved by two of the unlikeliest saviours. What is really going on with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and the handful of Slytherins that have returned? In what ways will Ginny's life change now that she is something more than human? D/B/G and all variations thereof.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Blood and Bone**

**All is not lost**

**A/N: **This fic has been in the works for years upon years and I have amended and re-written so much of it as new canon was published. It is AU.

Ginny was livid. Ron's highhandedness had reached an all new level. So she took to the train corridor to try and walk of her anger. She was sixteen not six and it was high time he realized that. She'd made it all the way down the train and almost halfway up again when she was thrown into the wall as the train lurched to a stop and the alarm blared. Collecting herself, Ginny pushed to her feet with her wand in hand; ready to face whatever was threatening the train. She slid along the wall and saw that the nearest compartments were filled with first and second years, judging by their size. Mentally she cursed; there was no way that they could defend themselves. She was so intent on watching the smaller students that the group of Death Eaters took her by surprise, but not for long. She jolted and got it together flinging every curse she could remember at them. She took half a second to thank the gods that there were only four in this group. Two fell but the last two didn't seem to be affected no matter what she used. She didn't take time to ponder just where in the fuck everyone was, she did the only thing she could and continued flinging curses.

One of the Death Eaters moved so fast that she felt her stomach being ripped open before she realized he was on her. The second pushed him aside and Ginny registered the fangs before everything went black.

-DBG-

Harry, Ron and Hermione heard the alarms go off and immediately ran into the corridor; flinging hexes and curses as they went seeing as the corridor was already overrun with Death Eaters. They fought towards the centre of the train, collecting older students as they went. What they saw up ahead shocked all three of them. They pushed through the crowds to try and stop whatever that creature was doing to Ginny. Her hair was all that was immediately visible but easily identifiable. But they could only stand there stunned when they noticed her abdomen was torn open and from the looks of it, healing itself. Two blurs flew through the air and did what they hadn't been able to do.

-DBG-

The small number of seventh year Slytherins that had returned were far different than anyone could have guessed. For far too long they'd been forced to glamour their appearances. But, with their father's deaths while in service of that monster they'd called _master_, the Slytherins no longer cared to follow any of their directives.

Draco and Blaise were reclining together and idly plaiting one another's waist length hair. Long gone were the days of caring what Dumbledore though of them. With them taking control of the family companies and vaults, they were the richest wizards in Britain if not in all of Europe.

Draco looked up from Blaise's chocolate brown hair to snicker when he realized just what Pansy and Theo were doing across from them. "Get a room," he said teasingly as he dropped the long braid over Blaise's shoulder before brushing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Blaise grinned and replied in kind, dropping Draco's completed braid, far too interested in other activities.

Pansy hissed, literally. She didn't bother to move from Theo's lap or even turn when she retorted. She didn't fear Draco and Blaise as most would. She was like a sister to them and knew all their secrets. So she was more than comfortable saying, "Shove off, Draco. It's nothing you haven't seen before. Or that you've not done in front of us before."

The train lurched slightly and they smelled the Death Eaters before they saw them.

"Fuck he brought lycans!" Draco was on his feet, Blaise at his side, in the blink of an eye.

"We're the only ones capable of fighting them," Tracey said as she drew a boot knife and her short sword.

The train jolted to a stop and the alarm sounded.

Pansy hissed again, drawing her fighting knives. "Let's go. It matters not what they brought. We'll kick their sorry arses."

Draco and Blaise exchanged an amused look before drawing their own boot knives, not bothering with wands they didn't need. They were lycans, each and every one of them. They were all vampires as well. It had been forced on them years ago in hopes of creating the perfect army for the Dark Lord. The thing was none actually wanted to join. But, they weren't going to fight with Dumbledore and Potter either. What they would do was protect those loyal to them.

"We go towards the middle," Draco and Blaise said together.

"The first and second years," Theo said with a low growl.

"Exactly," Daphne spat. "Any others we save along the way would go a long way in our favour."

"Just go," Draco and Blaise growled, shoving into the hall.

With inborn grace and speed thanks to their part-human status they ripped through the crowds. They used their weapons with the precision and expertise of long practice and were mere blurs to the students they passed, taking out every Death Eater they came across before most registered just who it was that saved them.

With twin roars of outrage, Draco and Blaise sheathed their knives and jumped forward. Together they literally ripped the arms off of the vampire leaning over a student they had recognized immediately and realized probably wasn't going to be too terribly pleased about her new status. The battle rage that had overtaken them quickly disappeared and the lycan followed the vampire over their shoulders. Neither bothered with checking; knowing full well Pansy, Theo, Daphne, and Tracey would finish them off. Instead they dropped to their knees simultaneously and set about doing whatever they had to in order to save the witch that had become a part of them without her ever knowing it.

-DBG-

Ron screamed in outrage. "Do something!"

Harry and Hermione turned to protect the decidedly odd group and realized that the Aurors and Order had arrived. They both knew Ron hadn't meant anything more than getting the Slytherins away from Ginny, but what he didn't seem to understand was that they had saved her while the three of them stood back watching horrified. It didn't sit well with either of them.

Ron didn't want to think of what was going to happen to Ginny now. He'd seen her mauled stomach heal itself when that disgusting creature did something they couldn't see. Then he realized that his parents were going to be furious. He stepped forward, only to stop when Pansy Parkinson stepped in front of him before he truly knew she was anywhere near.

"Stay back," Pansy hissed, pointing her swords at his chest. "Let Draco and Blaise help her."

Ron knew he couldn't let them touch her and would have shoved past her if not for Harry and Hermione's restraining hands. He could now see the twin punctures on her neck.

"Let them help her," Hermione whispered. "They may be able to save her."

Incredulous as the thought was, Harry heard himself agreeing. "I don't know what those _things_ were that attacked her but Malfoy and Zabini seem to know what to do to help Ginny. We don't have time to get anyone else here."

Pansy sneered. "Those _things_," she replied nastily. "I'd be careful, Potter, because she just became one of those things you find so disgusting."

-DBG-

Draco and Blaise ran their hands over Ginny's now healed stomach to assure themselves that everything had healed properly. They opened their mind link, thankful it was one of the lycan abilities; they'd never needed it more than they did now.

"_We have to do it."_

"_I know that, Blaise!"_

"_She may hate us," _Blaise said reluctantly.

"_We can't let her die," _Draco spat unnecessarily.

"_I know but what are the odds that she'll understand."_

"_Just do it."_

They locked eyes, knowing that it was quite possible that the one witch that had caught their attention would hate them further after they did this. Incredibly, Ginny Weasley had caught their eye and neither particularly cared what her name was, just that she called to them as no one had save for each other. With twin sighs of resignation, they did a slight shift and each sliced a wrist before holding both above Ginny's mouth, hoping they weren't too late.

Dimly, they heard Weasley screaming for them to stop, but knew that Ginny wouldn't survive long enough to explain why they had to do this. That prat would just have to deal with the repercussions.

-DBG—

Charlie, Fred, and George pushed through the crowds of students in the corridors. The surviving Death Eaters were on their way to Azkaban and they wanted to find Ron and Ginny.

"Fuck, what the hell happened here?" Fred asked; pointing to the Death Eaters that were littering the area. Most were beheaded. Blood was splattered on the walls, floor and frankly every inch of the corridor. Whatever had happened, someone hadn't worried about doing it neatly.

"Someone's not forgotten how to fight with blades," Charlie said, sounding slightly awed.

"Slytherins," George explained. "I saw them practicing out near the forest one time. They were fast, accurate, and I was reluctantly impressed. I guess this means the rumours are true and they aren't the good little minions some thought they were."

Whatever reply the other two would have made was cut off as they heard Ron's screeching. All three broke into a run, the students parting before them seeming to understand their urgency.

They slid to a stop in time for George and Charlie to each grab Ron with one hand, holding him back.

Charlie's jaw dropped as he looked over his shoulder to see what Ron was so upset about. He saw the oddly-dressed, long haired Slytherins protectively circled around what looked to be Malfoy and Zabini who were leaning over someone.

"What is going on?" Fred asked.

Hermione sighed and whispered, "Ginny was attacked. Malfoy and Zabini saved her and now they're doing what they have to do so she doesn't die."

"They're making her a vampire! You have to stop them!" Ron screeched wildly.

Fred and George shared a look and together they left Ron to Charlie and knelt near Ginny's feet as the Slytherins parted again to let them past. They weren't as horrified at the sight of the blood flowing into Ginny's mouth as Ron was. They wanted her alive, no matter what had to be done to make that happen.

"Will she be okay?" George asked hesitantly.

Draco's head whipped around and he speared them with a look that would have had most running fast and far. The twins however didn't move. "She was attacked by a were-leopard and a vampire so I guess that all depends on your definition of okay."

The twins held their hands up hoping to stave off an attack. They both saw the slit eyes of a cat that Malfoy levelled at them. They also saw Zabini running a hand through Ginny's hair with far more gentleness than they had known existed in the dark-haired Slytherin. They, like the rest of the Slytherins gathered around, were all but covered in blood which only confirmed their suspicions about who had taken care of the majority of the Death Eaters.

"We don't care," they said together. "Just as long as she survives."

Blaise spoke so softly that they had to strain to hear him. "She'll not be welcomed by the rest of your family now; especially the idiot behind us."

Draco laid a soothing hand on Blaise's shoulder. "We'll deal with it as it comes."

Fred and George exchanged a surprised look. _So that was the way of it then?_ "Just do what you have to do. We'll help you explain it to Ginny."

All four had tuned out Ron's ravings out of long habit. Their sole concern was Ginny.

Ginny jolted; causing all four wizards to freeze not daring scare her further. Blaise didn't move his hand from her hair, unwilling to let her go now that he had finally been able to touch her even in the most innocent of ways. He knew it may be the only chance he ever had to do so. However, he and Draco did pull back their hands from above her mouth, waiting to see if she would revive fully.

-DBG-

She didn't open her eyes; the heightened senses were overpowering her ability to think coherently. She could smell six cats of all things and somewhere it registered that it wasn't cats but witches and wizards. She was scared, confused, and yet oddly at peace with whatever it was she was about to face. She remembered the lycan and vampire attacking her and knew with a new clarity that her life had become very different. She cringed as her newly heightened senses levelled out and Ron's screeching broke through the buzzing that had been ringing in her ears. She opened her eyes to find Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and the twins leaning over her. She didn't know what to think when she saw the concern and something else; something _more_ in the Slytherins' eyes…adoration if she wasn't mistaken. "Shut that idiot up, please," she whispered.

Chuckling, Blaise turned his head slightly, but didn't take his eyes off of Ginny. "Shut it, Weasley, you're hurting her ears."

Draco was watching her closely. "Are you alright? Do you think you can sit up?"

Ginny nodded and let them help her up. "Fred, George…shut Ronald up please."

The twins grinned. She looked to be fine. Malfoy and Zabini were on either side of her and didn't look to be moving anytime soon. Turning together they spoke softly in deference to Ginny, but their voices held the threat of serious repercussion. "Shut up, Ronald. Did you not hear Zabini?"

Ron gasped in outrage. "You're siding with _Slytherins_?"

Charlie sighed heavily. "Come on, Ron."

Harry and Hermione were horrified and their faces clearly showed it.

Ginny saw their horror and turned away, tears quickly pouring down her face. She saw that the other side was protected by Slytherins who were watching her apprehensively. She knew now that it was them that she had sensed, that they were something like what she had just become.

"Get them out of here," Draco and Blaise growled, pinning Charlie with a glare that had him moving quickly.

He pushed, shoved, and pulled Ron, Harry and Hermione down the corridor. He wasn't horrified as they were. He knew without a doubt his parents would be. He looked over his shoulder and quietly said, "Just get some rest, Ginny. I'll find you once I've handled these three."

Ginny turned, having heard Charlie perfectly and nodded tiredly as she wiped the tears from her face knowing that crying was useless. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and sleep. She locked eyes with Blaise and sighed. Honey-coloured and full of understanding she never thought was possible for him, she realized something that she had been ignoring for quite some time. He and Draco had both been decent to her, never once harassing her in the past years. She looked to Draco and saw the exact same expression in his grey eyes. She was just too damned tired to think about what it all meant at the moment. "Thanks."

She could hear the utter disbelief in Blaise's voice as he whispered, "We just turned you and you're not angry?"

She was so very tired and didn't much care about anything but sleeping at this point. "Not your fault," she said sleepily.

Fred and George were at a loss as to what exactly they were supposed to do. "Ginny? What's wrong?"

"Tired," she replied groggily as she didn't have the energy to do much of anything but close her eyes again.

"You'll need to sleep," Draco said softly.

She tried to nod in agreement, but found even that was too much for her. She could feel someone pick her up and knew it was either Draco or Blaise and couldn't find it in her too much care. The heightened senses told her tired mind that they wouldn't harm her, but that they would protect her. She gave up fighting sleep.

-DBG-

Pansy watched out of the corner of her eye and very nearly grinned. Ginny Weasley was about to become one of the luckiest witches in the world. That was if she didn't disappoint and run screaming once she realized that Draco and Blaise weren't about to let her out of their sight now that they had her. She'd been hoping that they would find a way to approach Ginny but she had to sigh over the circumstances. Life just became even more fucked up than it already was for all of them. She'd earned the respect of all the Slytherins' when she'd not screamed and rushed to get away from Draco and Blaise. The only question now was; _would she regret it when she woke up tomorrow?_ She turned to the Weasley twins and smiled. "Come on, you two. They won't hurt her."

Fred and George nodded. "We know. _We're_ not blind."

Theo chuckled. "Well let's go then. She'll need to sleep all of today and possibly through the night as well."

"We're staying with her," the twins demanded as they followed the Slytherins.

Daphne chuckled. "You don't care that she's in the arms of a Malfoy?"

"No," they chorused; realizing that they meant it much to their shock.

"Not when he looks at her like that one did," Fred added wryly, finally understanding their easy acceptance of the Slytherins. "Harming her looked to be the last thing on Malfoy and Zabini's minds."

George shook his head in disbelief. "Do they not care that she's a Weasley?"

Tracey tucked her arm in his after a quick cleaning spell that rid her of all the blood that had previously been coating her head to toe –in deference to the students that were watching them wide-eyed and clearly still shaken and snickered. "Not in the least. They hate Weasel, Potter, and Granger. If they despised you, you would be dead right now. You showed true loyalty to your sister and that goes a long way with all of us."

They stopped in front of the compartment that Blaise and Draco had entered. Ginny was laid out on one of the benches with a heavy cloak covering her and what looked to be a second cloak folded under her head like a pillow. Her hair had been plaited and all three were now cleaned up, much to the twins shock. Those two definitely moved quickly. Both wizards were watching her apprehensively as they dropped gracefully and in perfect sync onto the other bench.

"Well come in," Draco said sardonically and without taking his eyes off of Ginny. "We won't bite unless you ask."

Pansy sniggered, cleaning herself up. "We'll stay out here. I'm sure we'll have Ministry officials bashing in the door soon enough."

Fred and George stepped inside and sat on the floor, both watching Ginny sleep. "Thanks," they said softly; as not to disturb her.

"She won't wake no matter how loud it gets," Blaise informed them. "She's totally out of it."

"No need thank us," Draco added. "We just did what we had to do to save her."

Fred leaned over and slid the door closed. "Maybe you could explain just _why_ you did that."

-DBG-

Ron was pacing the corridor angrily. Harry and Hermione were inside the prefect's carriage trying to explain to the Order members and Aurors just what had happened. He was angrier than he could ever remember being. "Charlie," he finally managed to snap. "Why didn't you stop them?"

Charlie leaned against the wall and shook his head sadly. "She would have died had they not finished what the vampire started."

He didn't know what possessed him to say what he did, but at the moment he meant it. "It would have been better had they let her die!"

Shocked, Charlie could only stare at his youngest brother. "Ronald! How can you say that?"

Angry enough to try his luck, Ron stalked over to Charlie standing toe-to-toe with him. "She's a fucking dark creature now and you know they all side with You-Know-Who. She let Malfoy and Zabini put their disgusting hands on her. What will Mum and Dad say when they find out? I thought she couldn't do anything worse than the Chamber incident but now she's managed it."

Charlie didn't think twice. He punched Ron in the face and left him crumpled on the ground. "You bastard! How could you say that? Stay away from Ginny or you'll get far worse than a punch to the face. We saw what the Slytherins did. They were fighting _against_ the Death Eaters, you prat. Just who do you think it was that cleared out three-fourths of them, hmm?"

Barely resisting the urge to kick his idiotic brother, Charlie turned to see Tonks watching the scene dejectedly. "I'm off to find Ginny and the twins. Keep the three of them away from her."

Tonks sighed heavily, running a hand through her now brown hair. "Is it true what Harry said?"

"That all depends on what exactly Harry said," Charlie snapped irately.

"He said that Ginny was being attacked and that Malfoy and Zabini literally tore a werewolf and vampire off of her before feeding her their blood."

Charlie shrugged. "Were-leopard from what Malfoy said. The three of them," he motioned towards Ron and then the compartment where Harry and Hermione were being questioned, "stood back and watched whereas Malfoy and Zabini along with their housemates stepped in. The Slytherins protected Ginny while Malfoy and Zabini did the only thing they could do to save her."

"Molly and Arthur won't understand any of this."

"I don't give a fuck, Tonks! She's my baby sister and I won't abandon her."

Tonks laid a hand on his arm. "Go find her. I'll try and keep everyone away. Remus _will_ help me."

"Thanks," he replied before hurrying down the corridor. He just wanted to find Ginny and assure himself she would be fine, no matter what she had become. He'd lived in Romania long enough to get over any misperceptions about vampires or lycans. It was high time he proved it.

-DBG-

"You have to arrest them!" Harry screeched. "They made her a vampire!"

Hermione sighed. "They saved her life in the process."

She'd thought long and hard the past few minutes. Malfoy and Zabini were evil little shits, but she wasn't as certain that they were Death Eaters as Harry and Ron were. They had saved Ginny knowing damned good and well who she was. She didn't want to think of the row that would occur when Mr and Mrs Weasley found out what had happened. It was possible that Ginny would act as Remus did. The whole vampire thing was what still horrified her beyond all reason.

"We can't arrest them," Kingsley said patiently. "There is no law against it since she's sixteen. They did save her life as well as everyone else's when they attacked the Death Eaters."

Harry jumped to his feet and started screaming again. "I can't believe you, Kingsley! She's a vampire and a lycanthrope! She is a danger to everyone and needs to be locked up for our safety!"

Remus growled. Literally. "You've gone too far, Harry. Should I be locked up as well then?"

Harry grimaced. "No Remus, you're not a vampire on top of being a werewolf. I don't think there's a potion for whatever the fuck it is she was turned into now is there?"

Remus buried his face in his hands. "There's a difference, Harry. Werewolves are the only lycans that _need_ a potion. Ginny isn't a danger to anyone and I'm ashamed that you would say such a thing."

"Remus is correct," Dumbledore said from the doorway. "Ginevra will need to be left alone. The Slytherins are best equipped to explain to her what has happened."

Harry and Hermione gaped. Ron, who was still nursing his broken nose, spoke from behind the headmaster. "I can't believe you would leave her in their hands! They're Death Eaters!"

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "No they killed most of the Death Eaters. It is thanks to them that no one on our side died. I won't allow anyone, which includes you three, to harass Miss Weasley. She'll be confused for a while yet and will need those who won't treat her poorly."

"Mum and Dad will have her locked up," Ron raged. "She's proven once again that she's a danger to herself and everyone around her."

Dumbledore turned to level Ron with a glare that would have scared Voldemort down to his bones. "That will not be happening, Mr Weasley. I stopped them from locking her up once and don't think I won't do it a second time. You three will stay away from Ginevra and every last Slytherin. I have given you free rein before, but _not _in this case. When she wakes, she will be able to snap you in half if you anger her. You would do well to remember that."

Ron gaped and fell over when the train lurched and restarted the journey to the castle.

No one bothered to catch him.

-DBG-

Charlie could see a handful of the older Slytherins pacing the corridor up ahead and hoped that they would let him through. They hadn't bothered to hide their blades and he very nearly grinned. He held onto the wall as the train jolted getting his bearings before moving on, noting that none of them had any problems.

"Stop," Pansy said, turning to face him. "What do you need?"

Charlie smiled. "I'm not like Ronald." He held out his hand not knowing if she'd take it or slice it off. "I'm Charlie."

Pansy smirked. "You're the one who took the Wonder Trio away," she said; guardedly taking his hand. He had seemed to take Ginny's new status well enough but she wouldn't trust him just yet. "Pansy Parkinson."

"I did and all I want to do is check on her. Thank you, Pansy, for protecting my sister," Charlie replied dropping her hand.

Two witches and a wizard were surrounding Pansy. Pansy snickered and motioned to each of her companions in turn. "Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Theo Nott, this would be Charlie Weasley."

"Will you try and haul her off to St. Mungo's?" Theo asked flatly, he had known the introduction was for the redhead's benefit not theirs but he was still feeling a tad testy about any Weasley other than the three already accepted by Draco and Blaise.

Charlie shook his head. "Not a chance. I don't fancy Malfoy and Zabini ripping me to pieces, thank you very much."

Tracey snickered. "You do realize that we'll _all_ rip anyone who dares try it to shreds, don't you?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't fully understand why a bunch of Slytherins would bother with a Weasley but I'm not completely dim. I saw how protective those two were of her. Had any of you wanted to kill all of us, you could have easily."

"Let him in," Daphne said softly but firmly. "Ginny will need as many brothers on her side as she can get."

Shooting the brunette a thankful smile, he slid open the door and nearly fell over in shock at the twins laughing with Malfoy and Zabini while Ginny looked to be sleeping. He didn't miss the fact that while the two Slytherins were talking to the twins, both of them were watching Ginny closely. "Can I join you?"

"Why not," Draco and Blaise said in a resigned tone. They'd long understood if they ever did have Ginny with them that at least some of her brothers would be around as well.

"We'll slaughter you if you dare try and move her," Draco added.

"I know," Charlie said as he stepped around the twins to sit under the window in the only empty space on the floor. He didn't dare try and sit with Malfoy and Zabini knowing full well they had to be running out of patience. "Tonks and Remus are handling Ronald, Harry, and Hermione."

"Good," Fred replied as George said, "Ginny doesn't need their interference."

Charlie didn't miss the look that Malfoy and Zabini shared and he knew in that very moment, without any shadow of a doubt, anyone that dared harm Ginny in any way would meet a very painful death at their hands. Surprisingly, it didn't bother him all that much. He had seen the way most of his family treated Ginny and he'd hated it. There was nothing he could have done from Romania though. Now that he was back he would definitely be stepping in if Ronnikens tried to start anything. It was high time he acted as a proper big brother should.


	2. I won't let you choke

A/N: There is cursing and mentions of adult activities in this chapter. If that bothers you, please hit the back button now. Thanks!

**Chapter Two**

**I won't let you choke (Mumford & Sons- The Cave)**

Albus Dumbledore was at the very end of his patience and Molly's screeching was doing nothing to alleviate that fact. "Molly! You will sit down and listen to me."

She glared and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ginny will have to be taken to St. Mungo's. There is just no way around it."

"_No she will not_. Ginevra is sixteen and with very little effort on her part can remove herself from your family. Should you continue to treat her as some disgusting creature that has sullied your family, I have no doubt she will do just that!"

Arthur sighed heavily. "Molly, sit and let the man explain just what happened."

"NO! GINNY IS A CHILD AND I WILL SEE HER TO ST MUNGO'S IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Charlie opened the door to hear Dumbledore's warning and his mother's mad ravings. "Mum, you have no idea just how true that statement is. _Leave. Ginny. Alone_."

She turned to glare at him. "She's a werewolf and vampire. I won't have a child of mine joining You-Know-Who. She's already sullied the family name enough."

Charlie snarled. "You have never truly cared about Ginny and that is perfectly clear by your current actions. You haven't even listened enough to know that she isn't a werewolf." He turned to Dumbledore. "The twins and I will be staying with her until she's awake, at the very least."

Albus understood what Charlie had left unsaid. "Go to her then and please update me on her condition. She will sleep through the night, yes?"

"According to Draco she will. He and Blaise haven't left her side and I don't see them doing that anytime soon. I would warn everyone from trying to invade their territory either. All of them are on guard and I do mean that literally."

"SHE'S IN SLYTHERIN?" Molly screamed. "GET HER OUT OF THERE. I WON'T HAVE HER SURROUNDED BY DEATH EATERS!"

He sighed again. "Molly they aren't Death Eaters, in fact without their skills with blades today would have been a massacre and as I understand it only six or seven of them actually used their blades. The rest secured the younger students… younger students from _all_ houses."

Charlie had heard enough and turned on his heel, storming back through the castle mentally cussing his parents and Ronald for being such bigoted fools. He jumped in surprise at Severus' voice.

"How did it go?"

Not nearly as shocked by the concern in Severus' voice now that he had seen a hint of what Slytherin House was truly like, Charlie shook his head in irritation. "As was expected. Mum was raging about Death Eaters, Ginny sullying the family name further than she already has, and locking her up in St Mungo's."

Severus resumed walking with Charlie through the dungeons. "They can fucking try. When the first die then maybe they'll understand their mistake in underestimating all of us."

Charlie couldn't do anything but chuckle at the venom in Severus' voice. "Fred, George, and I took your Oath now didn't we? So don't go snarling at me, Severus. I feel the same way."

Silence fell as they wound through the dungeons. The three of them had been asked to take a Blood Oath that they wouldn't reveal anything about Slytherin House or its occupants before being allowed inside. It hadn't been a tough decision. They had quickly decided that their loyalty was with Ginny, as all three had hated the way she'd been treated by the rest of their family. They had all seen the way Draco and Blaise watched her as well. With the wizarding world being very open minded, especially the purebloods, it had only given them a slight pause to realize that not only were the two wizards lovers, but that they adored Ginny beyond all reason. He didn't quite understand how that much affection was there considering Ginny hadn't been anywhere near them. What he did understand that it was true affection and not a game. They had already killed two for harming her and he had no doubt they would do it again and again until they felt she was safe.

The door slid open and he stepped into the common room, still quite awed. Gryffindor common room was less than half the size of this one. There were three fireplaces, numerous sitting areas, a library, and two waterfalls behind spelled quartz crystal. Pillows, fur blankets, and oriental carpets were scattered across the floor and he didn't see one person that was completely dressed. Most of the students were clad in only trousers though most of the witches wore vest shirts as well, in deference to the non-Slytherins now residing in their house. Not one person was wearing shoes of any sort either. But not one was without weapons even here, given the current threat. Pansy had explained that they didn't set much store in propriety inside the house seeing as they had it shoved at them everywhere else. This was their sanctuary away from the expectations each of them were burdened with. There was a hierarchy with Blaise and Draco leading them. But beyond that, what happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin. That was why the room was full of groups lying together, some innocently and some definitely not so innocently. Wine, firewhiskey, and the wizarding world's illicit drug, Inferno, flowed freely inside the confines of the house. Casual sex was the norm and the only thing not allowed was force. If you wanted to play you could but if a witch or wizard declined that was their right. Choice was their biggest rule. He knew, after listening to Theo's speech to the house earlier, that every last student from the first years on up were now protected by the six Slytherin seventh years. He also knew that the younger ones were not going to be leaving the common room anytime soon. No one wanted to miss a minute of what was going on.

Pansy hurried to them. "Daphne, Tracey, and I bathed Ginny and dressed her. Draco and Blaise tucked her into bed and won't be moving."

Severus smirked. "I had no doubts about that. How many are out in the dungeons?"

Pansy sneered. "Really, Severus, do you need to ask?"

Charlie spotted Theo outside what he assumed was the door to Draco and Blaise's room. Theo waved him over, lifting a glass of wine making it clear it was for him. When he had manoeuvred through the crowd, Charlie grinned. "I could get used to this."

Theo handed him the glass with a wry smile. "I'm sure you could. The twins are sitting with Draco and Blaise if you want to go in. How much of a problem will your parents give us?"

Charlie shrugged. He had learned quickly that there wasn't a 'me' to this group. Whatever one faced, they all did. It actually comforted him, knowing that Harry, Ronald, Hermione, and his parents would soon be causing as much trouble as they possibly could. "Dumbledore had to warn them about the ease that Ginny could split from the family."

"Fuck!" Theo snapped, his grey-green eyes narrowing as they shifted. "This isn't going to be pleasant, you do realize that don't you?"

"I know," he replied, stepping around Theo.

He stood in the doorway trying to take in everything about the room and the group inside it. The first thing he noticed was the lake sized bed. Ginny was tucked in the very centre of it, her now blood red hair plaited and trailing under the black fur blanket someone had laid over her. Draco was reclined against the massive headboard on her left, his pale hair was unbound, damp and curling slightly. He looked to be clad in nothing but a pair of dark blue pyjama pants. His attention turned to Blaise on her right and looking the polar opposite of Draco with his dark hair, the only similarity was their pale complexions. His pin straight hair was as long as Draco's but such a deep chocolate brown it looked nearly black in this light. He too was clad pyjama pants though his were dark green and Charlie knew no matter how relaxed the two looked; they would spring into action with speed and grace not only inborn, but as a result of their vampire and lycan traits. They had explained that the two of them, Pansy, Theo, Daphne, and Tracey were all were-leopards and vampires just as Ginny now was. It had disgusted the three of them to learn that the group had been an experiment by their fathers' in an attempt to create the perfect little minions for their master.

"Well are you going to stand there or come inside?"

Blaise snickered. "Now, Draco, play nice. Charlie here may have news for us."

Charlie turned his attention to Fred and George who were relaxing, wine in hand, in two overstuffed chairs that had been moved next to the bed. They had bathed and changed as well, wearing what looked to be green silk pyjama pants and their bare feet rested on the edge of the bed.

"You're not going to like it," he warned.

"Let me guess," Draco began.

"St Mungo's was mentioned," Blaise finished.

"She sullied the family name," Fred said flatly.

"She's a danger to everyone to include herself," George spat furiously; gripping the wine glass so hard it shattered.

"Don't forget the fact that she'd with Death Eaters," Draco spat as Blaise said dryly, "They're idiots."

Blaise motioned to the third chair that had been drawn up next to the bed and the clothing tossed carelessly across the back of it. He waved his wand and a towel dropped into George's lap as the shattered glass disappeared. "Bathroom's over on the left if you want to shower and change."

He crossed the room, setting the wine glass down on the bedside table. "Thanks again."

"Don't mention it," Draco replied and Blaise added, "Really we mean that."

"Wouldn't want the world to know you're decent when you want to be," Fred said snickering all the while.

"Never," Blaise replied smoothly. "We like being feared. It makes life so much easier."

Charlie scooped up the clothes and headed to the bathroom shaking his head in disbelief. He could only stand there shaking his head at the decadent bathroom in addition to the current situation. The four of them had bonded over not only concern for Ginny, but the seriously twisted sense of humour that they all had. He knew he'd have to be the voice of reason, though he was wary of actually attempting it. He liked all of his body parts in their proper places after all.

-DBG-

Ginny slowly regained consciousness. She sensed Draco, Blaise, Fred, George, and Charlie all around her and knew without a shred of a doubt that she was safe. She also realized that she felt better than she ever had before. She opened her eyes and looked around the most luxurious room she'd ever seen.

"Well it pays to be a Slytherin," she teased knowing full well Draco and Blaise were wide awake on either side of her.

They laughed and Blaise leaned over to whisper, "Just say the word."

She simply quirked up an eyebrow before slowly sitting upright. "How did I get cleaned up and dressed?"

"Pansy, Daphne, and Tracey," Draco supplied. He was being honest, the girls had taken her in and bathed her while she slept- cleaning charms only did so much after all, even when it was one of them casting.

She cocked her head to the side and all she could think was _damn he's gorgeous._ She grinned and turned to realize that Blaise stirred the same feelings as Draco had done. She found that she quite literally wanted to jump the both of them and not leave the bed until they had to. She didn't know why it felt so right, but wasn't stupid enough to question it. She had never questioned how attractive she found them after all. She could feel their hesitation, but didn't doubt their affection. However, she had to ask. "Why?"

They moved closer. "We couldn't let you die," Blaise said softly.

"Will you run screaming," Draco asked.

"Or will you stay," Blaise finished.

Fred, George, and Charlie were waiting almost as impatiently for her answer as Draco and Blaise were, having woken up when they heard voices. None were dim enough to even blink, knowing their interference wouldn't be welcomed.

Ginny sighed. "I should probably run screaming…but I won't."

Draco laid his hand on her lower back twining his fingers with Blaise's. "Why not?"

"It just feels right," she admitted softly. "Will you send me away?"

They moved as one, bringing her across both of their laps. "Not a chance," Draco whispered before kissing her bare shoulder as Blaise leaned forward to gently kiss her lips whispering, "Never."

"Before this goes any further," Fred began warily.

"Let us leave," George finished jokingly.

"There are some things I don't need to know about your life, Ginny," Charlie added.

She laughed and then noticed her hair. "What on earth?" She held up the end of the long braid, realizing it had not only grown quite a bit but the colour had darkened too.

All five answered together, "It's a side effect."

"So what exactly am I now?" she asked uncertainly. She was comforted by her brothers' presence, yet still wary of their reaction.

Draco rested his chin on her shoulder and Blaise laid his cheek on the top of her head. They didn't need to open the link between them to understand how worried they both were about her reaction.

"Well," Fred said slowly.

"I don't know that there is a name for it," George said point-blank. "Just know that the three of us don't care about it."

She waited for someone to tell her just what the fuck was going on.

"You're a vampire and were-leopard just as we are," Blaise finally told her.

"Alright, what do I need to know? Just the basics for now," she said easily. She had a feeling it was something like that and had only asked to confirm her thoughts. It was if her mind had worked overtime while she was resting, helping her to understand just what the bloody hell was going on.

"You aren't upset?" Draco asked quietly.

She laughed aloud. "Fuck no."

She realized after she spoke that she meant it totally and completely. She didn't care that she was now what many would call a _freak of nature_. She had come to terms with it while she slept somehow. All that mattered was that she needed to figure out just what she was going to do now that everything had changed. She knew as irrational as it was that she wanted to be right here as long as Draco and Blaise would have her. If she were honest with herself, she'd been eyeing them for quite some time and would take full advantage of being here. She also knew that Ronald and her parents were going to pitch a mad fit and try to have her hauled off. The mere thought had her freezing up in fear. How would she stop them?

"Ginny?" they asked concern evident in not only their instinctive move to hold her closer, but their voices as well. "What's wrong?"

She looked up to see her brother's looking quite livid. "They'll try to have me locked up won't they?"

She knew she couldn't stop the shaking and merely leaned further in Draco and Blaise's embrace, finding comfort in their touch. They soothed her with soft caresses and gentle kisses. In the back of her mind it clicked that they were tapping into the pack mentality of leopards and she found it comforting rather than weird. She could also feel a deeper connection to the wizards showing her a side of them that she previously would have sworn didn't exist. She wasn't dim enough to question that either.

"We won't let them," Fred spat. "All you have to do is say the word and we'll help you separate from them so they can't touch you."

Pansy, Theo, Daphne, and Tracey nearly fell through the doorway in a pile in their haste to join the group on the bed, having felt the tension rise and weigh down the air. They climbed in and curled up together close to where Draco, Ginny, and Blaise were sitting. All of them needed the comfort, knowing what they would face the minute they stepped outside Slytherin.

"They won't dare," Draco intoned in a low, dangerous tone that made Ginny smile.

"We'll deal with it," she said soothingly. Then she surprised everyone by saying, "I assume this bed sharing is normal then?"

Draco and Blaise laughed before each kissed her in turn.

Pansy giggled. "Well you are full of surprises now aren't you, Ginny."

Theo shook his head. She was taking all of this in far quicker than he had expected. He merely lifted an eyebrow as the trio seemingly forgot that there were half a dozen people in the room with them or didn't give a damn if they hadn't forgotten. Truly he should have been used to it. He figured that the fact that it was Ginny Weasley with Draco and Blaise was what had thrown him for a moment.

"Hey what did we say about that!" Fred said indignantly as he stared at the floor. "I don't need to see my sister being snogged by you two!"

George playfully slapped a hand over his eyes. "Just don't be too loud and someone lead me out of here!"

Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and looked anywhere but at the bed. He wasn't about to have his arm ripped off by trying to stop them, but he wasn't comfortable being this close either. She was sixteen after all.

Pansy and Daphne took pity on the three of them. Pansy tugged on Draco's hair while Daphne said, "You three have time enough for that later!"

Reluctantly they broke apart. Ginny snickered at her brothers reactions. "As if I haven't caught all three of you snogging and in _someone's_ case shagging. Did you really think I wanted to see that?"

All three blushed not quite sure which one she'd caught. "Sorry," they said together.

Draco and Blaise smirked.

"Which one was it?" Draco asked slyly.

Ginny was saved from answering when Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, and a witch she thought had to be Blaise's mum swept into the room.

"Stop whatever you're doing," Snape said dryly. "We don't want to witness it."

The two witches flanking him laughed delightedly at their son's arrogant, indignant expressions.

"Draco, let Ginevra go this instant," Narcissa said with obvious humour.

"Yes Blaise, let the poor girl breathe," Marguerite said in a soft, lilting voice. "We've not properly been introduced." She held out her hand when she reached the bed. "Marguerite Zabini, this heathen's mum."

Ginny laughed and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you and its Ginny...please."

"I'm not a heathen," Blaise said sulkily. He turned to Draco. "Tell them I'm not."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "It's nice to see you again, Ginny. Did you recover from your ordeal alright? Ignore the heathens' behaviour, there was nothing we could do about it unfortunately," she teased.

-DBG-

_It had been that easy_, Ginny thought hours later as she reclined in the large tub in Draco and Blaise's bathroom. Narcissa and Marguerite had stated that if she made their boys happy then they didn't give a damn about her family name. They'd visited for quite a while before heading off to confront Dumbledore. Ginny wasn't sure the headmaster would survive that meeting. Quite different from their late husband's bigoted attitudes they didn't rightly care as long as their sons were happy. The two witches were a force to be reckoned with when they wanted something. They had informed the four shocked Weasleys that anyone audacious enough to test Draco and Blaise would soon find out that they were nothing compared to the two of them. They protected what was dear to them and if Ginny was important to their sons then she was important to them as well. Severus, as Ginny had been told to call him, had trailed after Narcissa and Marguerite in hopes of saving Dumbledore; or so he'd claimed. Draco had snickered and told him that they all knew he wanted to watch the headmaster be taken to task as much as they did.

She purred when Draco and Blaise slid into the tub with her, not bothering to open her eyes having fun with the new senses she had obtained. They'd kicked everyone out and spent an enjoyable afternoon doing all manner of things. She had the light bruises to prove it much to her delight. But, as much as she wanted to continue said activities, they had agreed to try and eat dinner in the Great Hall as the Welcome Feast had been postponed due to the attack of the train. "Stop right there, Draco," she warned as his hand slipped around her waist. She giggled as Blaise nipped at her neck. "Blaise, stop that."

She knew without a doubt that they were pouting. She waved her hand dismissively and decided to tease them just a bit. "Stop pouting it makes you look about twelve."

Pansy's laughter filtered into the room and Ginny knew she hadn't waltzed inside in deference to her. "She has your number, gentlemen. Now hurry up, Narcissa and Marguerite are back and they brought loads of gifts."

Ginny's eyes popped open to see Draco and Blaise grinning. "What?"

"You'll like what they brought," Blaise said gleefully.

Wary, she narrowed her eyes. "Just what did they bring?"

"You'll see," Draco said tossing her over his shoulder. Blaise gave her a quick kiss before Draco stepped out of the tub and across the room.

"Put me down!" Ginny said slapping his arse for good measure. "I'll not go in there naked."

She caught Blaise's wicked grin out of the corner of her eye and groaned. "No, no, no! It was bad enough having them walk in on us snogging. They don't need to see me naked."

"But, we like you naked," Draco said huskily.

"In fact, it's sad we can't just keep you naked," Blaise added as he flipped his hair over his shoulder and joined them near the door. He reached out and tugged her from Draco's hold and reluctantly wrapped her in a towel saying, "But if you insist."

"I do," she said trying not to laugh as she snatched the second towel that Blaise held out and began drying her hair.

-DBG-

What they had brought was an entire wardrobe for Ginny. She was certain that she would have fallen over if Draco and Blaise hadn't each had an arm around her waist. They'd also informed her that they'd spoken to their legal team and were as of this moment informing her parents that any action against her wouldn't be wise. She hadn't known what to say. She had laughed aloud when they kicked Draco and Blaise out while the two of them, Ginny, Pansy, Tracey, and Daphne sorted through the gifts and Ginny had dressed in one of the new outfits.

They stepped into the common room and laughed at the disgruntled looks on their faces.

"Why did we have to leave?" Draco asked petulantly.

Narcissa shocked Ginny. "Ginny needed to be dressed for dinner and that wouldn't have happened with you two in there."

She and Marguerite kissed each of them lightly and Flooed away, promising to visit again soon.

Ginny giggled. "Those two are brilliant."

"That they are," Draco said, pulling her down across his and Blaise's laps and kissing her soundly. He smiled appreciatively for the emerald green robes, form-fitting black silk shirt, snug black trousers, and knee-length boots. "You look wonderful."

"Gorgeous," Blaise added, kissing her gently.

"Now what did we say about that," George called across the room; from where he, Fred, and Charlie were relaxing.

"Yeah, Gin, we don't need to see what you lot do," Fred teased.

"Let's just go to dinner," Charlie suggested blandly.

That was when she noticed that she wasn't the only recipient of Narcissa and Marguerite's generosity. Charlie and the twins had obviously been given new wardrobes as well. "So gentlemen, are you staying here?"

"Yes, we've taken over the seventh year boy's dorm as it sits empty," Fred said wryly.

She laughed and slid off Draco and Blaise's laps, holding out a hand for each of them. "We might as well get this over with. It won't be pretty."

Much to her surprise, though she realized she should have known better, the entire house had waited for them. They would arrive together, a show of solidarity. Draco and Blaise- as well as the other four seventh years- were obviously adored by their housemates and that in itself made her happy. Gryffindor had been a mishmash group, not truly a family as Slytherin obviously was. She definitely preferred their way of things.

When they stepped into the Great Hall, only the Gryffindors reacted. Dumbledore nodded to them, silently giving his support. She nearly laughed aloud as he obviously scanned the group; looking for Narcissa and Marguerite she assumed. _This was going to be fun_ was all she could think.

George, Fred, and Charlie stepped out of the pack of Slytherins, scanning the Gryffindor table menacingly. Three quarters of them sat back down, obviously understanding that the Trio was the lesser threat to their continued health and well-being. Only a few seventh years and two sixth years were still standing when Ginny, Draco, and Blaise stepped forward to join her brothers. Everyone but the Trio dropped into their seats looking anywhere but towards the Slytherin group.

Satisfied, the six of them sat with their backs to the wall, almost instantly surrounds by the other seventh years. Oddly enough, half of the house refused to sit. They chose to stand behind everyone that had sat along the side of the table facing the room.

Ginny understood that none of them were willing to turn their backs on the rest of the school, just in case. She ducked her head and snickered at the disbelieving expressions on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces. It was as if they had thought their little show of power would have her, Charlie, and the twins running to them.

Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat pointedly. "Most of you are now aware of the attack on Miss Weasley. She and her brothers are to be left alone, as is the rest of Slytherin house. We all owe the lot of them our lives. Without their quick thinking and training…most of you would have been killed on the train." He smiled softly as most of the younger students that had been protected by Slytherins quickly nodded. "I see that many of you understand what I'm speaking of. I ask that we attempt to unite in the coming term. There is no need of old biases and hatred to run rampant in these halls. Many of you stood together against the common threat yesterday."

He nearly lost his composure when Harry, Ron, and Hermione objected loudly.

"Silence! I won't have you three causing rifts that are no longer present."

"But, Professor," Harry exclaimed incredulously. "They're Death Eaters."

Severus was on his feet in a heartbeat. He looked as angry as he felt; that he was at the very end of his patience and may just physically show how far past his point of reason this situation had put him in if certain students didn't sit down and shut the fuck up. "You'll be wise to remember whom you insult. Slander isn't going to help you, its best you remember that. Your disrespect for the Headmaster isn't appreciated. By _anyone_."

Dumbledore waved Severus off, motioning for him to take his seat. "Mister Potter, Miss Granger, and Mister Ronald Weasley will make their way to my office immediately following the feast."

The three nodded, knowing the angry glint in his eye was nothing to scoff at. The reluctantly took their seats; not bothering to hide their hatred for everyone now allying with the Slytherin group. They looked appalled when over half the school turned their faces away in an obvious snub.

Ginny laughed, leaning on Draco to stay upright as her fit of hilarity spread to most of the Slytherins. It was just too damned funny to see Harry's fan club shrink so obviously. She laughed even harder when Fred leaned behind Blaise.

"I now see why you two like to be feared so much. Life _is _easier."

Draco and Blaise grinned. "We tried to tell you that," Blaise quipped through his laughter.

When they returned to the common room, Draco called over Aradia O'Carolan, Chris Harper, Arturo Perez, and Tristan O'Riley. "Ginny will be taking classes with you lot," was all he had to say.

All four nodded in understanding with Aradia speaking for the group. "They won't bother any of us."

Fred spoke up. "One of us will be accompanying you to all your classes until they understand we won't allow any harassment."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but knew better than to argue. She'd quickly learned that the only males more protective than her brothers were the Slytherin men on a whole with Draco, Blaise, and Theo leading the pack. She wasn't dim enough to mind, though she was now more than capable of taking care of herself even more so than before. She understood that they needed to do this, if only to prove to her how highly they regarded her safety.

Draco and Blaise tucked her between them on the couch while she chatted with her fellow sixth years, figuring she should get to know them as she wasn't dim enough to think they wouldn't be stuck to her side when Draco and Blaise weren't. She did see Fred, George, and Charlie talking with Theo, Daphne, Tracey, and Pansy over in the corner and smiled. _They truly were trying._ It did her heart good to see that her entire family hadn't written her off. She realized she was happier right this moment than she'd ever been before even with the shit that still needed dealt with.


	3. No bended knee

**Chapter Three**

**No bended knee (Carry On- Avenged Sevenfold)**

The first month of term had been quiet, too quiet. True to their word, the twins and Charlie had accompanied Ginny and the sixth year Slytherins to every class. Not even the professors dared object to her inclusion or their presence either and she know not only Dumbledore, but also Narcissa and Marguerite were to thank for that. What they had not been able to stop was Dumbledore suspending Quidditch 'until such time they could learn to get along'. It had taken hours for her, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy to work off their anger- the one time they had snuck out to run in the forest in their were forms.

She'd learned quite a bit about her new status as well. The odd mix of vampire and lycan traits cancelled each other out in some cases. They could walk in the sunlight, didn't need blood to survive (though they did crave it sometimes), and kept their souls- the last bit being something of a joke to those who did not believe the Ministry's anti-vampire propaganda. Vampires had a soul just like every other witch and wizard, but their tendency towards murder and general mayhem had long ago set them apart from the rest of Wizarding kind. She had known about other were- breeds, but the long list had almost shocked her. They too had been pushed aside and hidden over the years; mostly out of fear. No government wanted to admit that there was a small minority of their kind that could not be controlled after all. It was, as Theo had scathingly put it _bad business_. After all, governments liked the public to think they were in total control- especially during war-time. As it stood, the Minister was having a rather difficult time keeping that news from the general public though the purebloods had long known and accepted it. She had also learnt that while they were technically shifters as only werewolves were technically 'lycans' that the term lycan had been adopted as all those other than the wolves were pushed into the shadows. It was a way to discuss them as a whole and not give up what the government wanted to remain hidden. Oddly enough, she also learnt that it was mostly Britain that was anti-lycan and pushed to have them hidden away these days.

Draco and Blaise had explained that had the were-leopard not attacked first it would have been a completely different story. They, and their mothers, had researched after their own turnings, finding out that when two such unique trait lines merged it was the first one that overrode. She had felt their pain when they told her that was why Gregory and Vincent had died- the vampires that had attacked had gone too far and the lycan had not been able to turn them fast enough to save them.

The whole thing didn't bother her all that much as she had many who accepted her just the way she was. She was not dim enough to be ungrateful to the new strength and protections her status provided either.

She'd been working with Draco and Blaise to control her new abilities while Theo and Pansy were training her and her brothers with the weapons. It was amazing how quickly all four of them had mastered all manner of weapons. Pansy had quipped that it was the skill of the teachers. Ginny had snickered and agreed. Her fellow sixth years had taken to training the younger students as well, not wanting any of them to be at risk.

They were relaxing in the common room, the first Friday of October when the livid looking Narcissa and Marguerite stepped through two of the fireplaces simultaneously as Severus entered from the dungeons looking as angry as the two women. Draco, Blaise, Fred, George, and Charlie were on their feet in the blink of an eye. Ginny merely sat back and exchanged a resigned look with Pansy. They'd all known the manoeuvring wasn't over and had been waiting for something like this.

Narcissa waved their concern away and handed Ginny a stack of parchments. "Read these and sign them, love. I know you didn't want to do this but the time has indeed come."

Ginny nodded, trusting that Narcissa wouldn't have brought the paperwork if the situation wasn't indeed dire. She quickly scanned the papers, not the least bit surprised at the large amount of information that spanned most of her life. It looked as if Charlie and the twins had been interviewed sometime in the past weeks. She took a moment to scowl at the three of them for not telling her before she took the quill Severus held out and signed every last one. "I take it they're not wise enough to know when to give over?"

Marguerite sighed, her face showing her disgust as clearly as the venomous tone she used. "They…they said things none of us will be repeating."

Severus' eyes were glinting dangerously. "Not one of you goes anywhere until we handle this." At Draco and Blaise's mutinous glares, he rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "We'll handle it, no matter how much you two hate the very idea. It is for everyone's safety that we're taking charge."

Fred, George, and Charlie were at his side quickly. Every last person knew with nothing more than a glance that had they thought they could get past their sister, her lovers, or their friends that they would have done so. It was also clear that they would have killed whoever was responsible for this newest round of harassment without feeling the least bit guilty.

"What can we do to help?" Charlie asked his tone low and very, very angry.

"Nothing, darlings," Narcissa replied softly. "Their rumour mongering has put all of you in danger."

"What did they say?" Ginny growled.

Marguerite shook her head angrily, her hands fisted at her sides. It took her a few minutes before she finally calmed enough to speak. "Just know that most don't believe a word of it."

"Mum," Draco demanded. His tone had most taking a step back, knowing good and well that he wouldn't attack any of them, but that he was at the very end of his temper and that if he wasn't answered soon her would either storm out and find the answers elsewhere or pitch an unholy fit right there in the middle of the common room until he had weakened Narcissa's resolve enough for her to give over the information.

They waited, watching silently. Narcissa glared, well as much as she could manage given that she had never denied Draco a single thing in his entire life. Then she threw her hands up and huffed indignantly. "There was an attack. It seems you lot aren't the only ones to have such _unique traits_. Potter has done an interview with _The Daily_ _Prophet_ saying you lot were behind the attack."

Ginny sat back, hands over her face. This was so far past bad that she wasn't certain there was a word to explain it. This went past childhood grudges. This was a blatant attempt to have them all literally hunted down. The collective rage, hers very much included, was weighing down on everyone. She heard people begin to move nervously but simply could not bring herself to reassure them. They were all completely fucked and not in a good way. Draco and Blaise sat with her moments later and she turned, burying her face in Draco's hair, reaching down to grip Blaise's hand. Both of them cuddled her close, nearly shaking with rage. She sensed her brothers moving towards them and a moment later she felt them resting up against the couch. It was almost as if everyone expected more bad news and were preparing to keep the three of them there, just in case they had any ideas about hunting down Potter, the little wanker, and teaching him a lesson.

No one was surprised that Dumbledore showed up a few minutes later, knocking respectfully on the wall. She peeked through Draco's hair just in time to see Severus let him in.

Dumbledore looked as if he too had reached his limit as he nodded to them and did not try to step more than a few steps into the room. He addressed the entire house. "I have taken the appropriate steps to insure your safety inside Hogwarts as well as out. I just completed an interview of my own, explaining that all of you were in various classes at the precise time of the attack. I didn't think they were malicious enough to take their vendetta this far and for that I apologize."

"How will you stop those that do believe it and will most definitely hunt us?" Blaise snapped angrily.

"I will handle it," Dumbledore assured them in his most soothing tone.

Narcissa and Marguerite gathered the paperwork and moved towards one of the fireplaces, only to have Draco, Blaise, and Severus stop them. Ginny just watched from her spot on the couch, having known what they were doing and not about to stop them. She caught Charlie's eye and shook her head, cautioning him to just wait.

"You two aren't going anywhere," Blaise said flatly.

"They put you at risk," Draco added.

"Floo the papers," Severus ordered, for once willing to face their wrath. This was simply too important to allow them to go outside the wards which he, Narcissa, Marguerite, and Charlie had spent hours setting up after the last incident. "You'll stay here until this is handled."

They truly would have objected had Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, and Dumbledore not all ranged around the three unmovable men.

Ginny locked eyes with Narcissa and then Marguerite. "You two have risked too much for me already. I won't have your safety put at risk on my account."

"Like Ginny said, you two will stay here," Charlie stated, letting everyone in the room know he could be just as stubborn as Draco and Blaise when the occasion called for it.

Fred and George nodded in agreement.

"You put your safety in my hands when you entered the castle," Dumbledore said cheerily. "I'm afraid I must insist you stay. Think of what would happen should either of you be injured."

The entire room went silent and Ginny knew that every last person, Dumbledore included, was picturing what she was- pure carnage. Draco and Blaise were protective of their friends and those loyal but above and beyond that they would not care how many died to keep her and their mothers safe. More than once Severus had referred to them as 'overprotective bastards' to which they agreed, though it usually ended with one of them offering to get proof for him that they were not, in fact, bastards.

Narcissa sighed heavily. "Fine, we'll stay as long as we can Floo our legal team."

"You know," Marguerite drawled. "We're the parents here, just thought I would remind you of that little fact."

Draco and Blaise snickered; now that they wouldn't be leaving it was one less worry. They wrapped their arms about Ginny's waist and smirked.

"Oh really," Draco drawled teasingly.

"Never would have guessed," Blaise added impishly.

Ginny could only shake her head. "That's one problem off the list but what are we going to do about the rest?"

"I'll handle it," Dumbledore repeated firmly. "The three of them will be made to understand their actions won't be tolerated any longer."

Narcissa and Marguerite stalked off towards Draco and Blaise's room, presumably to contact their solicitors. Severus trailed along behind calling over his shoulder, "I'll make sure they don't leave."

Dumbledore excused himself a few minutes later and everyone settled in to see just what the bloody hell was going to go wrong next.

-DBG-

By Monday morning the situation had been controlled as much as humanly possible. Ginny's paperwork went through making her a ward of Narcissa and Marguerite's. It didn't mean her name had changed, just removed any and all control her parents had over her. It had been the easiest way as it meant her decisions now held the same amount of power as Draco, Blaise, Narcissa, and Marguerite's did.

Oddly enough, Dumbledore had reported that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had sent students to him, letting him know that they didn't believe a word of the rumours and wouldn't dare harass any of them. Draco and Blaise had laughed uproariously; expecting something like that was likely to happen. They had known the Ravenclaws were smart enough to know which group was more of a hazard to their health and most Hufflepuffs didn't have it in them to actually instigate a fight.

They were ordered to return to classes, as every professor and three quarters of the student body weren't about to harass them. No one, even Narcissa and Marguerite, dared risk Dumbledore's considerable wrath. They all saw just how far past the point of reason he was. So they reluctantly made their way to breakfast, hoping the past two days events had been enough for the Gryffindors to understand the seriousness of the situation.

They should have known better.

-DBG-

It started before the whole house could get inside the Great Hall. Hexes flew from most of the seventh year Gryffindors, who seemed shocked that they had no effect. Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Theo were the first to reach them with Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, Charlie, Fred, and George not too far behind.

Blaise had Ronald's wand in hand and had snapped his wrist before Ronald had even realized he was there. Draco had Potter by the throat and only Dumbledore's cautioning voice kept him from snapping his neck. Ginny had Granger by the hair and had tossed her wand aside before punching her in the face. The rest of the seventh years and two brave fifth years that had belatedly joined them had been backed up against the wall by the rest of their core group. Ginny dropped the unconscious and heavily bleeding Granger to the floor negligently before joining her brothers.

"You just don't learn do you?" she asked the huddled Gryffindors. "We won't be so _kind_ next time."

She allowed Charlie to lead her away, collecting Draco and Blaise as they'd been pried off the other two morons by Narcissa, Severus, Marguerite, and Dumbledore. They'd expected a shouting match, but they'd figured that everyone knew hexing them wouldn't work. It seemed they'd let their hatred blind them. As they sat along one side of the Slytherin table, with half the house standing behind them with their wands drawn.

Dumbledore escorted the trouble makers out, nodding to McGonagall to take over for him. She stood, looking appalled and disgusted. "Behaviour such as this will not be tolerated. If there is one word said, and I mean one word, you will be removed from this school and never welcome to return."

Mandy Brocklehurst slowly got to her feet. "Professor McGonagall, I want to assure you that any Ravenclaw that dares will be handed over to Malfoy and Zabini by the rest of the house. Those two saved my life on the train and I'll not put up with shit from anyone."

Ginny chuckled and stood as well. She scanned the entire room, making quite clear that her infamous temper was still very much present and that she was not afraid to use it over and over until they understood. "We haven't bothered anyone and yet my house has a problem with the fact that we still draw breath. Do you morons really think this castle won't be attacked before the wars end? Do you want us to sit back and watch you get slaughtered or do you want us to enter the battle? Chew on that."

She turned and stalked out with Draco and Blaise close behind.

As they walked out, she heard Pansy's voice, the barely restrained violence clear to all. "You fucking morons are on my last nerve. The next time one of you decides to try your luck, there may not be enough of you left to be expelled."

Ginny snickered. "You know, it might just prove amusing for one of them to push her too far."

Draco laughed and Blaise merely shook his head muttering, "Good Gods, leaving for Valhalla seems a good idea just now."

That got Ginny's interest. She had heard enough about Blaise's home over the past few weeks to know that she most definitely would love it there. It had been in his mother's family for generations though the Zabini ancestral home was where he and his mother spent most of their time; he had explained that Valhalla was his favourite of all of their homes. Malfoy Manor was an option, one they would keep for later. Valhalla simply was outside of Britain, which meant that they would not be confined to the grounds as they would be in Britain. If they left the Ministry was likely to throw a bit of a fit and try to have them watched, at the very least. "I know we have been discussing it, but you think Dumbledore would just watch as we packed up and left?"

"It would leave his precious Hero without our help," Draco grumbled. "We can't have that now can we?"

Ginny snuggled against them as they wound through the dungeons. They were all very testy and she didn't think it would take much more before one of them snapped and sliced some fool into teeny tiny pieces. Each time they were forced into pulling back and not venting their true frustrations it made the situation ten times worse. Perhaps Blaise had it right. If they left, and she had no doubt everyone who called Slytherin home would go with them, they would not have to put up with this petty shit day in and day out.

"I say we prepare to leave." Draco just shrugged. "I know I have been saying that we should stay here, that the younger students deserve their educations, and that our families have always sent their children here. But, I nearly said fuck it all and ripped those idiots' heads off."

Low laughter preceded Daphne and Pansy who hurried to join them. "Can we kill them _now_?" Pansy asked, matching her pace with theirs.

Daphne just growled. "I wanted to remove Granger's head and set it on the gates for all to see."

Ginny couldn't help it. She laughed so hard that she had tears of mirth flowing down her face. The imagery was just fucking priceless. Thankful for the lovely lycan trait of telepathy, she opened her mind so that all of them could know what she was thinking- it was too difficult to try and speak aloud when she was having enough problems breathing through her laughter. _It just might keep the Death Eaters away…who in their right mind would want to have to look at Granger's face?_

_I think those that call the Forbidden Forest home would object,_ Blaise pointed out, now snickering.

Draco rolled his eyes, swept her up in his arms, and resumed walking. They had almost reached the house when he smirked. _If we are going that far, why not leave hers and the great prat sidekick's on the fountain in the Ministry?_

Theo appeared next to them having clearly run down from the Great Hall, his eye wide though he was smirking. Tracey was at his side, but she merely looked amused.

"There will be no beheadings."

Daphne pouted. "Ruin our fun!"

He shooed them inside, trying not to laugh aloud. "Just think of what sort of snit it would put Severus in."

"Or our mothers," Blaise said with a shake of his head.

Draco sighed, dropping down onto a pile of pillows in front of the far fireplace. "Sadly, I concur. I don't ever want to see Mum that upset again."

Ginny had by now calmed herself, but at Draco's comment, she looked up her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Again?"

His gaze shifted to the fire. "Yes, well, about that…"

Knowing she wouldn't get an answer from him, she turned to Blaise, tugging him down with them. "What happened?"

Blaise smirked, leaning forward to kiss her rather than answering.

She nipped at his bottom lip and then pulled away, too intrigued to allow herself to be distracted. "Theo?"

He didn't manage to look away quick enough and sighed. "You know that Gregory and Vincent were the first to undergo that lovely 'experiment' yes?" At her nod, he scooted closer and waited for Tracey, Daphne, and Pansy to join them. After they all settled in, he finished explaining. "Well, we found out that their idiot fathers had pushed for the vamps to have a go first. It was their fucking fault that Gregory and Vincent died. Once we had healed and returned to our homes, we began plotting."

Ginny's eyes widened. She remembered the article about the senior Goyle and Crabbe being discovered…in pieces in the middle of Diagon Alley, but had never connected the incident. Not that she blamed them. In fact, she rather thought it was the least they could have done to the idiots that had killed their own sons and heirs. She knew, even without having to look that the incident was still rage inducing but that they all still mourned the friends that they had lost. She turned, wrapping her arms around Draco and Blaise, trying to soothe them as best she could. _But, why would Narcissa and Marguerite be upset by what they had done? _

"We could have been caught," Pansy whispered, and Ginny realized she must have thought it loudly enough to project the question telepathically.

"Yes, you could have."

Ginny turned to see that everyone was re-entering the house. Narcissa had her arms crossed and was looking more than a tad irritated.

"Just think of how much time and work it would have been to secure your release from the Ministry!" Marguerite joined them, looking far more amused than Narcissa.

"Exactly!" Narcissa exclaimed, spearing them with a warning glare before turning on her heel and walking away.

Marguerite chuckled and hurried after her friend, looking mischievous. Ginny's brows shot up when she saw Marguerite speak to the twins softly enough that even she couldn't hear and then the three slipped into the library.

"What did you do?" Charlie asked as he pulled a chair over and sat down. "I thought she was going to lash out at me and I have been behaving, I promise!"

That seemed to pull Draco out of his mood. He sniggered. "Almost gave her the headache of having to get us out of Azkaban."

Ginny was still keeping an eye on the twins and Marguerite. "Should we be worried?" she asked absentmindedly. They had retrieved a large tome from the very top shelf of the first set of shelves. That was where the 'banned' books were kept. Just what the ruddy hell were they up to?

Draco and Blaise followed her gaze, both promptly laughing.

"Oh gods," Theo muttered, covering his face with his hands.

Daphne grinned, jumping to her feet and taking the stairs three at a time was joining them in seconds.

"I-" Pansy began, in a tone much like the one Ginny used when discussing the twins and their penchant for pranks and jokes. Long suffering and yet amused. "I do not want to know," she finally said.

"Seconded," Theo said, throwing himself back onto the pillows and closing his eyes.

"We'll be back," Draco and Blaise said, each kissing her before joining the group up in the library.

Ginny just shook her head, grinning at Charlie. "It is just like old times."

He made a show of trying to look disapproving and horrified, but not one person believed it. He winked, before getting up and going over to the small pool at the base of one of the waterfalls and grabbing two bottles of wine. Pansy grinned, retrieving glasses. The three of them poked Theo until he sat up and accepted one of the glasses.

They were well on their way to being utterly drunk when Severus found them. He glared. They laughed. He glared even more. "You lot are supposed to be in class."

"Oh, Severus," Ginny said with a mocking sigh. "We are too distraught after that appalling behaviour to even think about classes."

"Yes, distraught," Theo said, not holding back his snickers.

Severus rolled his eyes. "By the gods, why me?"

"Because, we love you," Pansy said, sliding over to stare up adoringly from her place at his feet.

He snorted. "You lot just never stop." He looked around before settling his gaze on Charlie. "Where are the rest of the heathens?"

Ginny giggled, turning just in time to see Draco hop over the balcony and land neatly on his feet. He had not bothered to tie back his hair today and it was curling up enough to only reach his elbows. He looked amused, calculating, and a bit put out. Not to mention utterly and completely shaggable. "We are not heathens, Severus!"

Blaise landed next to him a moment later. "How many times must we protest that?"

"As always, at least once more, gentlemen," Severus said dryly.

They pouted, huffed, and in general had a nice little fit. Ginny just laughed and laughed, getting to her feet and carrying the wine bottle over to them. "You poor babies, here have some wine to make you feel better."

They shook their heads sadly. "Even you, love?"

She gave each of them a quick kiss before dancing back over to the pillows, snagging another bottle of wine on the way. "I want to know what you are planning."

They shook their heads. "Not telling."

She pouted, making quite the show of it. Long years of practice with the twins and Charlie had ensured that she was nearly as proficient as her boyfriends at it. Pansy turned from harassing Severus to watch, grinning widely.

"Oh well damn," Theo said, looking away. "One of you damn well had best tell her before she does something horrid like works up tears."

"Yeah, tell her, please," Charlie said, unable to look away from his baby sister. "She will not stop until you do."

"What did you do?" Fred said, stepping around Draco and Blaise, covering his eyes as soon as he saw what she was up to.

"Ginny," Draco said cajolingly. "Love," Blaise added as they were at her side in the blink of an eye.

Not willing to let it go, she sniffled and ducked her head. Her triumphant grin was hidden as they surrounded her, hands running over her hair and soft kisses on her brow.

"Ginny," Draco whispered, "don't cry."

Blaise broke first. "They are working up a charm that will return the spells threefold on their casters. The twins think that they can add in a few amusing additions. Today pushed them past their limit."

She looked up, delighted that it had worked so quickly. "Thank you."

Draco just gaped at her, "You played us!"

Severus amused them all by applauding. "It is good to finally see someone who can keep those two heathens in line."

Ginny laughed, getting up and pulling them to their feet before they could comment. The look in her eye left no doubt how she wanted to spend the rest of the day. They were gone a second later, the door to their room slamming seconds after that.

-DBG-

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Horrid heathens," he muttered, sitting down and spearing the remaining two with his most heated glare.

Theo, the little brat, just smirked. "Give over. You are going to get as much amusement out of this as we are!"

Charlie chuckled. "I, for one, am just glad that she turned her little act on someone other than me for a change."

Pansy, well on her way to being pissed, just shook her head. "As amusing as that was…we need to know what is going on out there."

Severus sat back and got comfortable. "The rest of the students were held in the Great Hall until Albus returned. It was an inspiring speech on unity and not allowing Potter, Granger, and Weasley's lies affect them. Most of the school reiterated their willingness to simply look the other way."

"How long will it last?" Charlie asked, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "They will pack up, tell Dumbledore to go fuck himself, and then walk away without a second thought if it goes on much longer."

Severus snickered despite himself. "That they will. The bigger problem is that senseless article has already caused quite a stir with those members of our world who were unaware of the broad range of lycans. Albus warned me that there may repercussions that even he cannot stop."

"Potter will be served with papers," Narcissa said, pushing aside his hands to sit in his lap. "Slander is slander and that little bastard will see soon enough that I do not care one whit about slapping him with enough lawsuits to keep him busy until such time as he attempts to grow up and kill off that monster."

Pansy laughed, shifting to lean against Narcissa's leg. "I adore you, Cissy. I really, really do."

Narcissa ran a hand over Pansy's hair. "It is entirely mutual, darling. Why don't you three go and find something to distract yourselves with. I am sure Albus will insist we all show up for dinner."

"I have the just the thing," Theo said, getting to his feet with ease despite the sheer amount of alcohol he had ingested. With a wicked grin, he held out a hand for Pansy and one for Charlie. "Let's go before someone decides we need to go out there now."

Charlie did not think twice about taking Theo's hand and allowing the younger man to pull him to his feet. In fact, he just laughed when Pansy was tossed over Theo's shoulder. As they passed the wine stash, he grabbed three more bottles and followed them into the seventh year girls' room which was where the other lycans all slept. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that by simply siding with his baby sister that he would be here, like this.

He wouldn't change it for anything in the world. That much he was certain of.

-DBG-

When they were gone, Narcissa slid off of Severus' lap and speared him with a glare. "Now, tell me the rest, Sev."

He laid his head back and took a moment to collect himself. "There are members of the Ministry upper tiers that are calling for all of them to be locked away."

"They can fucking try," Narcissa growled.

He ran his hand up and down her spine soothingly. "That is what I told him, Cissy. I also warned him that should they be pushed any further that they will leave which means his precious Hero will be without the protection they provide by merely residing here."

"A assume you have a list of names?"

He scowled. "Of course. It has already been sent on to your legal team. Albus seems to understand that as long as all of us stay that they will fight if threatened. He knows that the Death Eaters will attack here soon. "

She was on her feet a moment later, moving towards the younger students who had commandeered a portion of the common room and were discussing, as far as she could tell, their extra training. "Hello, darlings, you don't mind if I interrupt do you?"

Aradia smiled wryly. "Of course not. Do you need something from us?"

She nodded. "I am, from this point on, supervising your training. None of you will be put at risk because of some _heroic_ little Gryffindor bastard's need to be the most important person in the world. Now, will someone catch me up?"

Aradia motioned for Arturo, Chris, and Tristan to inform Narcissa of their current schedule. Sitting back, she propped her bare feet up on the low table wondering just how long it would be before they were all told to pack and prepare to leave. She wasn't part of their inner circle and had no idea where they would go but she had taken the precaution – as had every last Slytherin- to procure the proper paperwork that would allow her to leave with the seventh years. They all knew that it was the only option. True, they had followed after the group for years, but the chaos as of late just affirmed the wisdom in siding with them.

Everyone understood that those whom called Slytherin home right now were the ones that would come out on top in this ruddy war. She, for one, wanted to live. If that meant a mass slaughter of the brainless oafs that couldn't leave well enough alone, than she would jump in with both feet or in this case- both swords.


	4. You shut your mouth

**Chapter 4**

**You shut your mouth (How soon is now?- Love Spit Love)**

**A/N: **I had to use this song for this chapter, it fits so nicely. Enjoy!

Ginny left Draco and Blaise sleeping, sliding from under their arms and quickly bathed. Turning to the large mirror, she tipped her head and looked at her reflection. The mirror simply began telling her how gorgeous she was in all manner of ways. Grinning, she agreed. She had always been fit but with her new…traits…she was even more so. As the boys had proven earlier, they were fast, powerful, and it would take quite a feat to even injure them.

Life was good. Okay it was more than good and when you ignored the crap outside the house it was bloody brilliant.

Idly brushing her hair, she decided to leave it down. Tossing the towel aside, she crossed to the door that lead into the large closet and flipped through her wardrobe. They had decided to at least attempt to follow school rules, not wanting Dumbledore to turn his ire on them, though she had to admit that the robes were of a far higher quality and material than what she so short a time ago had been used to. Smirking, she grabbed a dark purple vest top and black form-fitting trousers, quickly donning them. Knee-high low-healed black boots were set aside to be put on at the last possible moment and then she turned to the wall of weapons.

She had always known that her ancestors had fought with such weapons, but as her boyfriends had explained, most did away with the practice long ago with the inclusion of muggleborns into their world. She knew now that they were blood purists in so far that they would never consider spending their lives with anyone less than pure, but that none of them, especially now that they had both lycan and vampire blood running through their veins, were willing to wage war over it. Strapping a dagger to her thigh and slipping two boot knives in place, she grabbed a short sword and its sheath that would be strapped on after she put on her robes; she turned to go- grabbing the boots and robes.

The common room was relatively quiet, though she saw Daphne and Marguerite over at the large table with the twins, all four still planning their charm from the looks of it. Shaking her head and more than a little hopeful that they managed it, she made her way over to where Severus and Narcissa were sitting.

"Where are the heathens you call boyfriends?" Severus asked dryly.

She dropped her robes, sword, and boots down on the chair and walked over to get more wine. "Sleeping. They'll be up and around soon enough."

"You know, I don't think I know what will be 'up'," Charlie said, flopping on one of the pillows with Pansy and Theo trailing along behind. "Wine would be lovely, Gin."

She stared. Blinked. Stared again. "Are you _high_?"

"Yes, yes we are," Pansy answered, looking more than pleased with herself. "Who knew Charlie here could be so much fun with a little Inferno in him."

Theo simply sat down and laughed, his head tipping back and tears of mirth flooding down his face.

She looked to Narcissa and Severus who looked as horrified at that bit of news as she did. "Oh my gods! I do not want to know, Pans! Here, have more wine. Just don't give us a play-by-play."

"You do realize that we must all go to the Great Hall in less than an hour's time, don't you?" Narcissa asked, still looking a bit green at the overload of information. Not that this group did not amuse her endlessly, she would just prefer not to have details.

"Yes," Charlie said, pulling Pansy down and into his lap. "We felt that Inferno and wine were the only way to go considering that."

"Theodore," Severus said his tone low and angry.

Theo wiped the tears away, grinning cheekily. "What? We were told to find a distraction. Besides, Severus, we are not _that_ inebriated."

Ginny shook her head, passing out the wine. "I have to say I am going to get at least three more glasses in me before we go up there. No more information on what my brother may or may not do in the bedroom or I will thrash all three of you!"

She turned, sensing them before she heard them. Draco had not bothered with a shirt- again- but this time Blaise seemed to have misplaced his as well. They stalked over, looking intrigued but wary, each with one of their school robes laid over their arms and boots in their hands.

"Which brother?" Blaise asked, nipping at her neck.

"Charlie, who apparently disappeared off with Theo and Pansy to raid their Inferno stash."

Draco laughed, kissing her and taking the bottle from her hand. "I don't know whether to congratulate him and demand details or be horrified at the mere idea of details."

"There will be no details!" Severus exclaimed, still very much in the 'horrified' area.

Aradia wandered over, having been busy in the large chamber across from the house entrance where they trained. It had been included in the new wards, making it as safe as the house was. "Dare I ask?"

"No, no, do not ask," Narcissa said, though she was now smiling.

"We have everything set up to your specifications," Aradia said, taking the glass of wine that Ginny offered her. "We do have a small request."

"Go on," Severus said warily. He knew damn well not to agree to anything blindly. That was after all how he had ended up traipsing halfway across England to retrieve Draco and Blaise their fifth year. He had agreed that they could 'nip out to do a bit of shopping' thinking that they meant in Hogsmeade. Oh no, not those two. They decided that they had needed to 'shop' in Knockturn Alley, by way of the gentleman's club few knew about and even fewer were allowed entrance to. They'd been high and very drunk by the time he had tracked them down, laughing like loons when he portkeyed them back to the Hogwarts gates, barely able to stand without help. It had taken him an hour and the help of Theodore to get them into the castle and down to the house. They'd left them in the common room to sleep it off.

"We would like a potions lab installed here in the house," Aradia said nervously. "There is a book that Fred let us borrow that has many _interesting_ potions that would be useful in battle."

Draco, Blaise, and Ginny perked up. "Do tell," she said.

"Yes, do share," Draco and Blaise murmured.

"Well…one explodes on contact if put in a certain container though it is stable up to the point of impact. Another acts as a shield…"

"I want to see this book," Theo interjected, looking up from where he had been toying with the buttons of Pansy's shirt, still clearly under the effects of the Inferno, but mostly clearheaded.

"Me too," Pansy said, playfully swatting at Theo's hands.

Aradia laughed lightly. "Those were in the first chapter alone."

Severus just shook his head and sighed heavily, knowing full well the futility of objecting. "Fine. But do not blow up my house, understood?"

Aradia grinned, all but bouncing now. "Oh, yes. We will be most careful."

Narcissa grinned. "You let me know if there is anything that Severus does not have on hand and I will procure it for you."

"Brilliant! I will go tell the boys the good news." She all but ran back over to where Tristan, Arturo, and Chris were watching them from.

"I too have a request, though this one is not for Severus."

Ginny was still intrigued by the possibilities of what Aradia had mentioned, but focused on her brother. She could not remember the last time she had seen let alone heard him sound so unsure of himself. "Whatever could have you so wary, Charlie?"

He sat upright, trying to look serious rather than half-wasted. "I want you to turn me."

She simply stared at him. He didn't just say what she thought he did, did he?

-DBG-

Albus took his seat in the Great Hall, watching as the students began filtering in. It was with a great deal of sadness that he saw factions had developed in all of the houses save for Slytherin. No those students had always been proponents of the 'your house is your family' speech Minerva gave every year. In fact, not one Slytherin had been seen since the appalling incident at breakfast. He was not certain if that was good news or bad news. He had seen how furious they all were. Perhaps his insistence that they stay at Hogwarts was , he was not unaware that they were about three wrong words away from packing up and leaving. He knew that they must not go. With them here, there was a chance of winning the battle. Harry would have to be the one to strike the final blow to kill Tom once and for all, but he was concerned about just _what_ Tom would bring with him. Most of the students did not have the skills necessary to defend themselves or their classmates. The Slytherins did, even those who had not been turned. He had not missed their practice with non-magical weapons or their skills. At this point, he would not put it past them to have spelled the weapons as well. If he were honest with himself, which he usually tried to be, he hoped they had. With the inclusion of Ginny Weasley and three of her brothers he also hoped that the twins would turn their brilliance away from tricks and pranks and towards items which could be used in this war.

He only hoped that he had finally impressed upon Harry, Ronald, and Hermione the seriousness of the situation; that continuing their vendetta would only end in tragedy. He had long known the Weasley's were not so open-minded as the public believed especially after their actions Ginny's first year. He wondered if Narcissa and Marguerite knew that he had also spoken privately with the Wizengamot about accepting the paperwork that had freed the young woman from the clutches of a family that cared more about public perception than their own child. If not, he was at least content in knowing that twice now he had been able to step in and save the young woman from a lifetime locked in the closed ward of St. Mungo's.

Seeing a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye, Al bus turned in hopes of seeing the Slytherin students. Instead, he very nearly fell over in shock. Just what in Merlin's name was William Weasley doing here?

Standing, he rounded the staff table and met the young curse breaker in the middle of the room. Just before he reached the younger man, William turned to glare heatedly at the small number of students ranged around Ronald, Harry, and Hermione.

"William, my dear boy, to what do I owe the honour?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"I am here to speak to my brothers and sister." Dressed in dragonhide trousers, knee high boots, and floor-length coat with his long hair unbound and the fang earring that Molly was so disgusted by clearly showing, young William looked ready for war. The implacable expression on his face and his dangerously calm tone did nothing to dissuade Albus from his initial impression.

Albus motioned towards the antechamber. "I think we had best discuss this without an audience, don't you?"

"Hell no. What needs saying can be said right here."

Albus nearly gaped. "William."

"Albus," was the testy response, "This situation is bad enough that I felt it necessary to take a leave of absence and return here. That in of itself should tell you how angry I am. Just so we are clear, I was not made aware of the situation until five days ago."

Albus felt the dread building the longer William spoke. "They are to make an appearance for the meal. If you would like to take a seat at the staff table, I will have the elves bring a chair and plate."

William simply laughed, short and harsh. "I think not. I will take a seat at the Slytherin table and await their arrival."

Ronald's voice broke through his shock and Albus found himself thinking that retiring might just be best.

-DBG-

Draco lifted her to her feet, shaking his head. "I say we shelve this discussion until after the hellacious event we are being forced into."

The twins appeared with Marguerite and Daphne. All four were clearly interested in just what had Narcissa, Severus, Blaise, and Ginny all staring incredulously at Charlie.

"What the seven hells did you say?" Fred asked, trying not to snicker.

"I asked them to turn me," Charlie explained, getting to his feet and shaking his head. "I did not figure on it shocking them speechless."

"Ohh would that I could give you points for this," Severus said, finally working through his shock. "Can you do it again the next time they annoy me?"

George burst out laughing, moving to stand with Charlie. "If you turn him, I want in on it as well."

"Me! No leaving me out," Fred said gleefully.

"Out!" Pansy said, taking George and Charlie's hands and moving towards the door. "We discuss this after dinner."

Ginny was still standing there staring at her brothers. It wasn't that the actual request stunned her, except that it did. It was more that her brothers were willing to go through something that would forever make them outcasts in order to stay with her, to protect her. She felt Draco's hands on her, slipping on her robes. She finally looked up, only to see him looking very, very amused. He buttoned the three buttons of her robes, which left it mostly open and took the sheathed sword he handed her with a small smile. "We may have to carry Blaise."

"No, no," Blaise murmured, snickering lightly. "I think I am capable."

"You think?" Draco said, shrugging on his own robes and strapping his sword on. "You don't know?"

She saw the gleam in Blaise's eye and wrapped her arms around his waist before he could pounce on Draco and make them all even later than they already were. "After dinner."

Blaise yanked her closer, kissing her soundly, sliding his hands up under her robes.

"Hey! Stop that," Draco said, laughing all the while. "You must put your robes on or Ginny and I will be slaughtering half the students for lusting after you."

"More than they already do," Theo added wickedly.

Ginny snickered, turning to see Narcissa trying to hide her amusement. "Boys," she said conspiratorially.

Narcissa giggled, reaching out for Ginny's arm. "Indeed. Shall we go?"

Always willing to tease them, she hurried forward and hooked her arm in Narcissa's. "Yes lets."

-DBG-

Bill took a seat at the far end of the Slytherin table, watching the students and hoping against all odds that his siblings would listen to what he had to say instead of simply kicking his arse. What he had not told Dumbledore was _who_ had contacted him. It was a bit of a family secret that he had refused a promotion that would bring him back to Britain after the row he and his parents had when he learnt what it was that they had been planning to do to Ginny. Locking her up in St. Mungo's because they were fucking ashamed that she had been possessed? Who in their right fucking mind did something like that? So, he had stayed in Egypt with the twins keeping him updated. While the news had never been the best, he had been content knowing that they were leaving her alone for the most part.

Things had definitely changed. He would rather slit his own throat than side with his idiotic parents and apparently completely and utterly brainless youngest brother. A brother, he noted absently, who was making his way across the room. He stood, slowly and with enough anger that the few students who had been watching him jumped and turned away.

"Bill! Are you here to help?"

Really, his brother needed to wake up. He spotted the group standing just outside the Great Hall doors and smiled slowly. "If you mean am I here to tell you what an absolute fucking moron you are, then yes. Now, if you meant am I here to back you and our parents in their vendetta against my baby sister whom I adore, then no."

"WHAT!"

Bill really wanted to smack him but he knew that others had a higher claim on that particular pleasure. "Really, Ronald, is it painful being so thick?"

"I have wondered that for years now."

Grinning, Bill turned- keeping one eye on his youngest brother just in case he was stupid enough to try his luck. "Charlie! When Mrs Malfoy and Mrs Zabini's message finally reached me, I immediately packed my bags and came straight here."

"Mother?"

Bill nearly laughed at the incredulous look on the faces of the two men who were apparently his baby sister's boyfriends. "It said that they hoped that I was _decent_ and would act appropriately on the large stack of information they sent along."

"Bill!" Ginny rushed forward, a blur of colour and laughter. She nearly toppled him. Bringing his arms around her, he hugged her tightly.

"I hear you are having some troubles, baby girl."

She snorted, not letting loose of him. "Ronald is a fucking moron."

"So, what has changed then?" he replied smoothly, turning just enough to be between her and Ronald who was turning an odd shade of purple that was a warning signal that he was about to explode in such a way that would make Molly Weasley proud.

"Nothing," Draco and Blaise said.

Bill's brows shot up. "Gentlemen, I take it this means you are willing to hear me out and not gut me straight off?"

Ginny slapped him playfully on the arm and squirmed out of his arms. "They know I adore you, Bill. That makes you safe."

"Plus, we can sense truth and lies," Draco said dryly.

"You are truthful in your adoration of Ginny," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Something you both are well acquainted with from what I understand," he said, moving to the far side of the table. He was amused that Ginny didn't bother; she merely put one hand on the table and launched herself over to her boyfriends.

"Indeed, now it looks like the sidekick is about to explode." Draco motioned for him to come down to the centre of the table.

"Ronald, you should think on what you say before you say it. I can assure you that I will not stand by if you chose to open your mouth and spew any more of the same bullshit you have been."

"HOW COULD YOU?"

Bill shook his head sadly. "How could I _not_ would be a better question. Go back to your little friends, Ronald. Clearly they mean more to you than your family." He turned to see Dumbledore who was looking quite upset. "You really need to leash him, Albus."

Charlie rounded the table, glaring at Ronald as he did. "A leash? Now why didn't we think of that?"

Slapping his brother on the back -which was as close to affection as he was willing to get just now- he laughed as they joined the amused looking group. "See, you do need me!"

"It is good to see Ginny gaining another brother," Narcissa said, stepping forward before glancing behind him and taking a big step back.

He and Charlie turned to see Ronald still standing there, wide-eyed and gaping with his wand in hand. "What? Shoo now, Ronald. I came to see Ginny, not you."

"Off you go now," Charlie added. "Be a good sidekick and go back to Potter."

"You have lost your mind. All of you have," Ronald spat, raising his wand.

Bill didn't even have time to move as two people rushed past, vaulting the table and pinning Ronald to the ground. It wasn't until they slowed; drawing their swords that Bill realized that it wasn't Ginny or her boyfriends. He didn't feel any need to step in. Rather, he moved back a few steps to bring himself closer to Ginny. "I take it everyone is sick to death of him?"

Ginny snorted. "He will be lucky if Pansy leaves enough of him to scrape into a jar and send home."

"Now, now," Draco said wryly, "I think Theo will stop her, if only to give himself a chance to have a go."

"Five galleons says Dumbledore, once the fuck again, steps in before they can harm him too badly."

Bill looked over his shoulder to see that Blaise looked disappointed. "You not having a go?"

He nearly laughed when both men sighed, pouted, and pointed to Ginny. "She said we couldn't."

Snorting with amusement, he turned back to see Dumbledore hold a hand up. "Stop this at once!"

"No!" Pansy snarled, literally, not once moving her sword from where she could easily slit his throat. "He keeps opening his mouth when we have warned him- hell _you_ warned everyone!"

"Potter is necessary, this one isn't," Theo pointed out, pushing the tip of his sword into Ronald's ribs.

"Ronald will be removed from Hogwarts this very evening," Dumbledore said calmly. "Let him up and he will be escorted out immediately."

"NO!"

"YOU CAN'T!"

"Oh for fucks sake," Bill muttered, watching Potter and Granger racing over. "You lot deal with this every time you leave the dungeons?"

Ginny shrugged. "From those three and their little band of vigilantes, yes. The rest of the students and staff leave us be."

"You allowed this, Albus?" he asked, feeling even angrier than before.

"I have been trying to stop it, William."

"Oh let him up," Severus called, working through the crowd of Slytherins. "_If_ it means we can be rid of him."

"It does. If you wish to return to Slytherin, I will have the house elves deliver your meal."

He could have sworn he heard Ginny mutter something about 'fucking bastards' and 'leave them to rot' but he wasn't certain as Potter was now having quite the fit. Ignoring everyone else, he looked directly at Severus. "So, am I welcome to stay?"

"It isn't me you need to ask," Severus retorted.

"Ginny?"

She nodded, elbowing both of her boyfriends who nodded as well.

Charlie leaned in to whisper, "You will have to take a Blood Oath before you step into the wards we set up."

He rolled his eyes. "As if I wasn't expecting that."

-DBG-

Ginny tossed her robes aside and kicked off her boots the moment they were back inside their wards. She felt better than ever now that her last remaining brother was here and didn't hate her. From what he had explained on the way down, he had come all this way the moment he could to help her in any way she needed. She was grinning even as Narcissa, Marguerite, and Severus pulled him aside and the four of them ducked into the training room.

"You look like Yule has come early," Draco teased, wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Which sets the bar higher for Yule," Blaise agreed, taking her hand and twining their fingers together.

She bet they never thought that they would be so surrounded by Weasleys. She hadn't either actually after so many weeks had passed without word from Bill. But he was here and had taken their Blood Oath. Laughing, she raced forward and slid through the open wall and into the common room. She went directly to the wine stash.

"We all like seeing you this happy," Pansy informed her with a wink and a grin, snagging a couple of bottles.

"I was overjoyed earlier when I was getting ready for dinner," she confided, "but seeing Bill, knowing that he still loves me has sent my mood through the roof."

Pansy kissed her cheek. "Theo went for the Inferno; he said we should definitely celebrate."

Ginny was still laughing as Blaise lifted her off of her feet and tossed her over his shoulder after taking the wine from her. "Pans, are we celebrating another Weasley not being a total moron or the sidekick finally being tossed out on his arse?"

"Both!" Pansy blew them both playful kisses and darted out towards the girls' dorm room with a wine bottle in each hand.

Ginny didn't bother to protest as they wound through the room to their usual spot. She did however prop herself up enough to enjoy the view she was being treated to. Damn but she was a lucky, lucky woman. When Blaise tossed the bottles onto the pillows and set her on her feet, she moved in, sliding one hand into his hair and laying the other on his cheek. "I adore you."

He grinned- not smiled or smirked but truly grinned. "I adore you too, darling."

"Ohh we are adoring one another and I missed it?" Draco teased, holding out a small wooden box that held their supply of Inferno which Blaise quickly took from him.

Not one to waste such and opening, she reached out and pulled him close. "I adore you as well, Draco."

He too grinned, playfully preening before he kissed her and whispered against her lips, "I adore you, so very much."

She giggled a moment later as Blaise spun him around and showed their boyfriend just how much he too adored him. Spotting the box still in Blaise's hand, she took it from him knowing they could be a while. Settling in, she opened a bottle of wine and lit an Inferno cigar, wholly and unabashedly watching her boyfriends. If they kept it up, they would be having an early evening.

-DBG-

"So, care to share the full story?" Severus asked, leaning against the table.

"Well, the twins came to us claiming that William here would not be averse to joining us," Narcissa began.

"Bill is fine, Mrs Malfoy."

"Bill was watched and deemed to be open-minded enough to at least read the information," Marguerite picked up where Narcissa had left off. "So, we had him approached- though it took nearly two weeks to even find his location initially."

Bill chuckled. "I was surprised that any sort of messenger found me. That was until she told me who had sent her. I have, shall we say, been staying away from my mother for years now, relying on the twins to let me know if or more likely _when _they began harassing her again."

"You know what they tried her first year?" Severus asked, brows rising.

"It disgusted me," he snapped. "But, even with Albus helping, the Wizengamot would not transfer custody to me. I turned down a promotion that would have brought me back as my temper is nearly as bad as Ginny's. I knew that ending up in Azkaban for matricide would mean I couldn't help her if she needed me."

Marguerite surprised him by hugging him and kissing both of his cheeks. "You will not be sorry for leashing your temper all these years."

Blushing, he leaned back against the wall. "So, dare I ask what the plans are if that same sort of bullshit doesn't stop?"

Narcissa snickered. "They will pack up and leave Dumbledore and his little Hero to protect Hogwarts. We are considering, seriously considering, Marguerite's family estate in Finland."

"I take it that Dumbledore is certain that there will be a battle here? Did he share with anyone what his proof is?"

"Well," Severus said his disgust clear, "Potter is here and that is well known. Until Potter is off the grounds, Hogwarts is in danger of being attacked. It is that simple."

"Is there anything I can do to help? My job has afforded me many opportunities to learn…" he cleared his throat, "well shall we say spells and charms that would not be illegal here only because the Ministry knows nothing of them."

Narcissa looked overjoyed. "Oh, I just knew when we saw you standing there that it would be delightful to have you with us!"

The look on Severus' face would drop a lesser man to their knees and have them begging. Bill though, it just amused. He had found a source of amusement. Wondering just how far he could push the older man, he grinned cheekily and winked at Narcissa. "I have to say that I am quite looking forward to being here."

Marguerite laughed as she left and Bill swore Severus' eye was twitching as he followed the brunette out of the room. Gods it was going to be fun.


	5. Never forget Never regret

**Of Blood and Bone**

**Chapter 5**

**Never forget. Never regret (Closer to the edge- 30STM)**

October and most of November went by smoothly enough. It seemed that Potter and Granger lost most of their momentum with their little friend being sent off. Then again, it could have been the addition of Bill _or_ Pansy and Theo's clear intent on gutting and beheading Ronald that did it. No one was quite sure, only that they were enjoying the (relatively) peaceful atmosphere too much to puzzle it out.

Granted, Bill's flirting with Narcissa had been an enormous source of amusement to everyone save for Severus and Draco. Fred and George had actually started a betting pool as to when Severus would snap and jump on Narcissa in the middle of the common room if only to keep Bill from flirting any longer. Ginny and Blaise just laughed, placed their bets, and then proceeded to distract Draco from whinging about it being so very wrong for someone to flirt with his mother. Narcissa had overheard him a few weeks back and had taken him to task. Funnily enough, he had rushed to explain that he thought she deserved to be happy, but that he did not want to witness any of it, thank you very much. The rest of the Weasley's knew Bill well enough to have spotted almost immediately what he was doing and highly approved. Not many would push Severus as he did.

The one dark spot was that the war was picking up speed which meant Draco and Blaise had been asked a dozen times or more if they and their housemates would agree to join the battle should Hogwarts be attacked. Every blessed time they would spear Dumbledore with incredulous looks, turn and walk away without answering. True, the atmosphere was not nearly as threatening as before. On the other hand, if the man thought they would actually make a binding contract, verbal or written, than he had lost his ever loving mind.

Narcissa and Marguerite had decided to stay on as the mere mention of them leaving tended to send their sons into a snit of epic proportions despite the fact that both would be safe within wards a millennia old should they return to Malfoy Manor or Zabini Hall. They spent many hours Flooing their solicitors and those that ran the businesses for them while everyone else was busy with classes. They also spent quite a bit of time bringing the first through third years up to fighting form.

-DBG-

It was a Sunday, three days before the end of November when Daphne, the twins, and Marguerite arrived in the common room looking victorious.

"You did it then?" Ginny asked them, tipping her head to the side and attempting to focus through the haze of wine and Inferno.

"We did indeed," Fred said smugly.

"Bill helped," Marguerite offered.

"When can we try it?" Blaise asked, not looking up from where he was twisting a lock of Draco's hair around his finger.

"Tomorrow at breakfast." Daphne looked more than smug now.

The little group of Gryffindors had not done anything overt, but snide comments and the like were still made and a fair few hexes had been deflected. The solicitors had informed them a week back that certain members of the Ministry were working with the idiotic portion of the Weasley family to not only attempt to get Ronald back in school, but to also have the seven of them locked away in Azkaban- for the 'safety of the public' of course.

"Fucking bastards," Bill drawled. He was currently sprawled out in one of the chairs wearing nothing but a pair of dragonhide trousers and was feeling the lovely mix of Firewhiskey and Inferno that made him more than a bit giddy. "Should let you lot loose on them."

"I second that brilliant suggestion," Tracey declared, all but crawling over to lay her head on his thigh. "Have I told you how bloody brill it is to have you here?"

Bill smirked, reaching down and lifting her up and into his lap easily. "At least once a day, but feel free to keep telling me, pet."

Ginny slammed a hand over her eyes. "Take that elsewhere!"

"Oh do stop," Severus drawled. He was a bit high, not having noticed Ginny slipping a bit of Inferno into his firewhiskey, but he most definitely didn't mind. It wasn't as if he was incapable of performing his duties as a professor or Head of House, just that he felt a bit less stressed than usual. "Who was it that gave the entire house a show two days back?"

Ginny smirked. "I am damn proud of that, Severus. You are lucky we don't shag on the house table just to see what the reaction would be."

Severus sniggered. "At this point, I would almost encourage you. Minerva's face would be priceless!"

Narcissa snorted, leaning over to smack Severus upside the head only to fall into his lap instead. "Severus! Do not encourage them," she said primly.

"Mother!" Draco protested, burying his face in Blaise's neck. "Don't you dare!"

"This is what happens when we overindulge." Theo made a show of flipping his long hair over his shoulder and gave them all a disapproving glare, though his snickers ruined the effect. "We should be a good influence on the younger students."

Aradia simply howled, laughing until she literally fell over onto the pillow she had pulled over when it was clear that everyone was going to get smashed. Everyone laughed when Chris and Tristan stumbled over, clearly worried- only to trip over one another and fall into a heap next to her.

"I think I am getting tired," Ginny drawled, trying to keep a straight face. "You two want to help me to bed?"

The wards blared at that very moment.

"Oh I am going to slice and dice whomever that is," Blaise declared as Draco cussed in extensive and quite creative ways.

Ginny got to her feet slowly, shaking her head. "What if it is someone that needs our help?"

Marguerite rushed to the door and when the wall slid open she kept running with Chris, Daphne, and the twins following close behind. Ginny, Draco, and Blaise were next out- the rage at being interrupted had cleared their minds enough to get them moving.

What they found was Mandy Brocklehurst crumpled in a heap, beaten and bloody. Chris had her in his arms and was moving back towards the common room before anyone could protest. Ginny stopped him, leaning over to see if the girl was actually conscious or not. "Brocklehurst?"

Mandy blinked, slowly opening her eyes. "Oath?"

"What?" Draco asked, his sword drawn and looking very testy, his eyes scanning the corridor beyond their wards just in case anyone else dared appear- though he couldn't smell anyone. Those bastards could have found a spell to mask their scent after all.

"I…will…take…one," Mandy whispered, wincing in pain.

Ginny didn't think twice, administering the Oath right then and there. She pointed to the house and watched as the lone Ravenclaw to stick up for them that first day was carried in. "I want to kill someone."

Blaise shook his head. "We can't, at least not until she heals enough to tell us who did this."

She turned and punched the wall. "We all know who fucking did this!"

Draco simply gaped, taking her hand and staring unbelievably at the mangled mess she had made of it. Of course, it began healing the moment she broke it, but he still was appalled that she had done so in the first place. "Ginny, why would you do this?"

Ginny just glared.

"We will heal her," Blaise said, taking her into his arms and cradling her to his chest.

"Of course we will," she replied angrily, "but she should not have been injured in the first place!"

"No, she should not have." Draco wrapped his arms around both of them, his voice tinged with anger as well as a hint of helplessness that he would only allow these two to see or hear. Was this some new tactic by the small group of students that seemed hell bent on killing them or seeing them in prison? If so what the seven hells were they going to do to stop it?

"We should check on her," Ginny said softly.

"Let's go then," Blaise said reasonably. "Then we can find out just who should die for this, yes?"

-DBG-

Severus was appalled. Appalled and disgusted. It had taken Marguerite two hours of healing spells, a batch of Skele-Gro, and seven potions to set the young woman back to rights. It had taken him, Narcissa, and all four Weasley men to convince Draco, Blaise, and Ginny- not to mention Theo, Daphne, Tracey, and Pansy – that they could not track down those they felt responsible for this attack and leave them in the Great Hall…in pieces for the rest of the students and staff to find tomorrow. Knowing there was nothing he could do and wishing that he was back in the common room with an Inferno cigar and Firewhiskey, he Flooed to Albus' office.

He quickly explained though he had no doubts of what would happen. Ahh, yes there it was.

Albus was currently staring at him disbelievingly.

"This cannot go on!" he said, slamming his hand on the desktop. "Miss Brocklehurst is lucky she made it to our wards when she did, Albus!"

"I simply cannot believe that they would take it this far. We must ascertain who was responsible once Miss Brocklehurst awakens." Albus sighed heavily. "I thought it was getting better."

"The calm before the storm, I presume. They will no longer simply sit back. To attack one who merely spoke publicly about the dangers of harassing them is well beyond any indication of reason or even sanity! How will your precious Potter vanquish the Dark Lord if he is utterly and completely barmy?"

"Severus," Albus replied warningly. "We need him, you know this. I can't just give up on him."

"Have you lost your mind? Do not forget that it is he whom leads this mad pack of vigilantes. You would also do well not to forget that Miss Brocklehurst is a half-blood, Albus. A half-blood whose mother just happens to work for the Malfoy & Zabini business, if you think this will go unnoticed…" he left the implication unsaid, turning to go.

"I will speak to them, Severus, but until I know more I simply cannot punish them for a crime we are not certain they committed."

Severus shot a glare over his shoulder and Flooed back to the common room, disappointed that Albus was forced to sit on his own thumbs rather than actually stopping the problem. He could only brace for more casualties as not one in Slytherin had any doubt that there would be more so long as Albus needed to protect the _heroic _little Gryffindors.

-DBG-

"She is fine now," Marguerite insisted, having left Daphne and the twins to watch over the young woman. She hoped to convince her son, Draco, and Ginny not to retaliate.

"Sure she is," Blaise growled. "What of her mother? Has she been informed?"

Narcissa swept into the room, kissing their cheeks before taking the seat next to Marguerite. "I talked to the solicitors and someone is being sent now to retrieve her. There will also be visits to every last employees' home, with those that have children attending here first, to apprise them of the situation and ascertain their wishes in regards to their children and families. We will of course be providing protection for all those whom request it."

"That is all well and good," Draco muttered, pacing the room irritably. "But, what happens tomorrow when they think to try their luck now that they have gotten away with it once?"

Marguerite ran a hand through her hair. It was well past three in the morning and only the younger students had been shooed off to bed with the assurances that they were safe. The rest were either plotting retaliation or advocating a mass withdrawal from the school. Still, she could _possibly _convince Blaise or Ginny to not do anything rash. Draco was clearly past the point of discussion. "Ginny, Blaise, please listen to us just this once."

Ginny was reclined on the bed, watching Draco closely still incensed enough that her eyes had yet to change back to their human form all the while tossing one of the little daggers she liked up in the air only to catch it by the blade and then do it all over again. She tipped her head as if considering the request. Then she sneered, tossing the blade at the wall where it sank in just enough to show how very angry she was. "No."

Sighing, Marguerite tried Blaise. He too was watching Draco pace but he had thrown himself down in one of the chairs and was buffing a long sword. "All that kept us here was the knowledge that our families have always sent their children to Hogwarts since its building. We did not want to ruin that tradition."

"Now you do?" She asked, sharing a wide-eyed look with Narcissa.

"I really don't blame them," Charlie said, stalking into the room with Pansy and Theo. "This is too much."

"Too right," Bill agreed, stepping around the three of them and dropping down into the chair next to Blaise. "We do have that lovely charm, but that will only insure that those little brats try harder to harm everyone."

"I want to turn Charlie," Pansy announced, crossing her arms over her chest, an implacable expression on her face. "Tonight."

Marguerite just stared. True, it had been discussed over and over since the three men had made the request but each time she, Severus, and Narcissa had been able to hold them off. It wasn't that they couldn't see the reasoning as sound; it was just the thought of having anyone else go through what the small group had. They were all well-protected here, especially now that Bill had added a few more…unique elements to the wards. Add in the new charm that should keep the other Slytherins from harm and she simply did not see the need to turn anyone else.

She knew all hope for changing their minds was lost when Draco, Blaise, and Ginny all said, "Do it."

"I will help," Theo assured them, coming to kneel at her and Narcissa's feet. "We know what to do and how to do it properly, I promise you."

She smiled, laying her hand on his cheek. "I – we know you do, darling boy. We just wish no one else would have to face the hatred and distrust that you seven do."

"Is there no other way?" Narcissa asked softly, covering her face with her hands.

Draco stopped pacing and was at his mother's side in a heartbeat. "You know we would never make such a decision lightly. Trust us to do what we need to in order to keep you- all of you - safe."

Narcissa just closed her eyes and nodded. "We do trust you."

"Does this mean there will be no mass exodus just yet?" Marguerite asked hopefully.

"We will stay-" Ginny began, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"So long as no one else is grievously injured," Blaise finished, sliding his sword into its sheath and tossing it on the end of the bed.

"Everyone will be armed, charmed, and should the twins still wish for us to turn them it will be done once Charlie has recovered," Draco drawled, hugging Narcissa and kissing the top of her head. "We will attempt to carry on. We should not be punished by unfinished educations, whether we truly need them or not, because some little fucking bastard has decided we should be exterminated."

Marguerite knew it was the best they would get. "Severus is going to have kneazles."

"And why would that be?" Severus asked, marching into the room as he pulled off his robes, his brows shooting up at the implication.

Pansy smirked, hooked her arm in Charlie's and turned to go with Theo following close behind. They had just stepped through the doorway when she said, "We are turning Charlie just now."

"Why me? Why fucking me?" Severus muttered. "I will not be attempting to stop you heathens. I will be keeping this bit of news from Albus though."

"Hmm, that was almost too easy," Ginny said wryly. "I take it your meeting with Dumbledore did not go well?"

"He said he would speak to them but is unwilling to hand out punishments as he claims they would not do such a thing, that the real culprits must be found once Miss Brocklehurst has recovered."

Chris cleared his throat, not daring step into the room just now. "Mrs Brocklehurst just Flooed in. Daphne has taken her to see her daughter but we thought having Severus, Marguerite, or Narcissa explain would help matters along."

"I'll go," Marguerite offered, patting Narcissa's hand. "You should get some sleep, Cissy. I am certain tomorrow will be busy for both of us."

Severus sat down in the recently vacated seat. "What other matters were decided in the hour I was gone?"

"We are staying," Ginny informed him, sliding off the bed and into Blaise's lap.

"Until another student is harmed," Draco added scathingly, moving to sit on the arm of Blaise's chair.

"Then we will leave and not return until after the war," Blaise added. He pursed his lips and shrugged negligently. "If ever."

Severus merely shook his head and stood, holding a hand out for Narcissa. "I think it would be best for all of us to get some sleep."

Bill grinned. "Wait for me, I'll walk with you."

Ginny snickered at the glare Severus sent him, waiting until the room was clear to pull Draco and Blaise onto the bed with her. They truly didn't need more than two or three hours of sleep, but she had plans for them that did not include sleeping first.

-DBG-

Astrid Brocklehurst nee Blishwick was not exactly a woman to cross. She had stepped outside her family's ideals about blood purity and married a half-blood only to lose him in the first war with Voldemort. She had renewed family ties with her cousin Narcissa when it had become clear that her own branch of the family would not look kindly upon her baby girl. Narcissa, a cousin on the Black side, had immediately set about helping her. That had been sixteen years ago and Astrid had not once regretted it. Her job as a board member of Zabini Corporation and now Malfoy & Zabini Incorporated since the boys had consolidated them had afforded her the opportunity to give her Mandy the life she had herself as a girl. To see her baby lying there injured at the hands of students led by Dumbledore's Hero Potter made her quite literally sick to her stomach.

She turned to the brunette woman she had long ago deemed a friend. Marguerite had taken one look at her and agreed to hire her at Narcissa's request. She, Narcissa, and their sons had Astrid's loyalty above all others save for Mandy. Swiping away her tears, she whispered, "Why would they do this? What good would it have done to harm my daughter?"

Marguerite shook her head sadly. "I have some ideas, but I will not be repeating them until we see what tomorrow brings. I am truly sorry, Astrid, I never thought that your association with us would put Mandy at risk. Had any of us thought of it, we would have taken steps to protect her."

"Can I stay with her?"

Marguerite nodded, smiling softly. "We can get another bed in here or you can simply join her. I promise you that she feels no pain and should wake sometime before lunch."

"I didn't bring anything," she realized belatedly. "I will have to return home and pack a bag."

Marguerite snickered. "No, you won't. If you will allow me to contact one of our elves we can have a bag here waiting when you wake up."

"Will your solicitors be willing to file the lawsuit once we have solid proof as to who did this?" she asked, slipping off her shoes and settling in the large bed. "I will not allow this to go unpunished."

Marguerite smiled, though this one was fierce. "Of course, we have already given them the list of injuries as well as the film containing the photographs we took of her injuries. I do hope you don't mind that we did so."

"Not at all. Thank you," she said sleepily.

"No need to thank us, Astrid. Sleep and what will come will come. We will handle it."

Astrid had no doubts about that.

-DBG-

Ginny checked on Charlie first thing, crawling over the bed to kiss his forehead as he slept. "Thank you for taking such care with him."

Pansy was busy readying for the day and just shrugged. "No need for thanks. It was what he wanted. I really am looking forward to the first that stirs his over-protective nature though."

Theo was sitting on the end of the bed, his long black hair plaited today and he was fully dressed. Well at least as fully dressed as any of them got these days. His 'school robes' were still unbuttoned revealing his lack of a shirt, but otherwise there was nothing that any staff could call him on for being 'out of uniform' since he would be buttoning the robes before going outside their wards. He laughed softly. "Oh to be there when it happens."

Ginny snickered, flipping herself over and scooting to the edge of the bed. "It will be another hellish day, but I am actually hoping someone tries to hex or jinx one of us."

Draco and Blaise were lounging against the wall, watching the scene with amused smirks. "If that charm does what they say it does…" Draco said happily.

"I hope it is Granger that tries," Blaise said, tying back his hair in a loose tail that would not quite hide his sword. He had said over and over that his considerable patience had long been worn out. This simply proved it. They had, until this point, attempted to hide their weapons as not to be seen as making a threat.

"We need to go," Daphne said, stepping into the room with her knapsack in hand.

Knowing how true it was, they filed out after assurances by Narcissa and Marguerite that they would check on him throughout the day and that they would be contacted should anything else go wrong.

-DBG-

Draco scanned the Great Hall as they filed in and took their seats. It had become habit for half the houses occupants to lounge against the wall while the other half ate and considering some of the looks they were getting he thought it may just serve them well today. He was surprised when Padma Patil turned to face them just as the food began to appear. "You did find her?" she asked quietly.

Draco nodded, throwing up a silencing charm. "You do know you risk yourself by even talking to us publicly, yes?"

Padma shrugged, looking irritated. "I may have to ask you lot for protection."

Ginny leaned forward, not truly looking at Padma but scanning the room. "Why?"

"I was the one that caught them hurting Mandy. I don't know that they saw me as I ducked behind a tapestry, but they could have followed me when I brought her down to you. I wasn't certain how far out your wards went, but let me tell you that I felt them. I carefully levitated her just inside the wards and ran back to my house as fast as I could."

"Why did you not stay?" Blaise asked, idly fingering the dagger strapped to his arm.

Padma rolled her eyes. "I heard their plans and wanted to show up with the rest of my house."

"Plans?" Ginny asked angrily. "Just what are they planning?"

Padma turned back around, muttering, "I am _so_ not telling you."

Draco lowered the charm and waited to see just what was going to happen. Oddly, they made it mostly through the meal and had switched with the rest of the house before Dumbledore stood.

"It is with great sorrow that I must announce that a student was grievously injured late last night. If anyone has information about the attack on Mandy Brocklehurst please inform me now. Rest assured that those responsible will be punished to the full extent of the law."

Draco wasn't too terribly surprised to see Potter stand.

"Professor, it was the Slytherins."

Dumbledore merely motioned for him to go on.

"Hermione was doing her rounds last night when she came across them harassing Brocklehurst. Fearing her own safety, she hurried to inform Madam Pomfrey and together they returned to the scene of the crime only to find Brocklehurst missing."

"These are serious charges that you are making," Dumbledore said cautiously. "Do you have any proof that it was indeed Slytherin students that did this?"

Pomfrey stood from her place at the staff table. "Miss Granger was inconsolable when she reached my office. It took a few minutes to calm her enough to find out what was wrong. I am afraid I know nothing more than that."

Draco noted idly that he was angry but that he had also expected something like this. Not that he wouldn't remove Granger's head from her body at the earliest opportunity. It was actually rather amusing to watch them attempt to manoeuvre the situation that everyone knew they were behind.

"Which Slytherins did you witness attacking Miss Brocklehurst, Miss Granger?"

Blaise leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Is it me or does Dumbledore look stunned that they would lie so blatantly?"

Ginny sniggered. "It just goes to show that we have been right about them all along."

Padma leaned back a bit but didn't turn to face them. "Can I be assured of your protection?"

"Yes," he said idly, too busy watching the Gryffindor show going on across the room.

Padma stood up, clearing her throat, neatly cutting off Granger. "Professor Dumbledore, I too have information for you in regards to the attack on my housemate, though I do not harbour any doubts that you would rather wish not to hear it."

His expression grave, Dumbledore motioned for her to explain.

"It was Granger, Thomas, Finnegan, and sadly my sister that did this horrible thing, sir," Padma said, pausing and bracing, literally, for the explosion.

"You lie!" Parvati screeched. "How could you, Padma?"

"I would never!" Granger exclaimed, wide-eyed. "Professor Dumbledore, surely you believe _us_!"

"Miss Granger, I wish I could believe you." He turned to Padma. "Miss Patil is there any proof you can give me?"

"I have the memories, sir. Those I am willing to share if necessary."

"She is lying!" Potter yelled. "There is no way Hermione would do this!"

Ginny seemingly couldn't help herself, much to his amusement. "Oh really? You mean to tell me that she wouldn't puzzle out a way to try and get us locked up when all else you have tried has failed so miserably?"

"I know I believe my daughter."

Draco smirked, watching Astrid Brocklehurst storm down between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables clearly intent on getting to Dumbledore. "She woke long enough to tell me who attacked her before needing more pain potions."

"Who did she say?" Dumbledore asked wearily.

"Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnegan, Hermione Granger, and Dean Thomas. Rest assured, Headmaster, I have already contacted a legal team. Now, I am going to return to my daughter, my _only_ child and oversee her recovery. I assume that my presence here will not be protested?"

"No, Mrs Brocklehurst, it will not. Please keep me apprised of her condition."

Draco couldn't help it, he laughed at the scathing glare she gave Dumbledore before turning on her heel and walking back out. She paused at the doors. "I will say this. If you little fools continue your vendetta you will have a good bit of the world against you. Good day."

The room fell silent for a few, long minutes. It did not escape his attention that Bill was making his way around the table and over to Padma. What he missed, however, Ginny didn't as she launched herself forward.

"You horrid bitch!" Parvati screamed, firing hexes across the room.

Draco didn't bother ducking the spells that were now flying around aimlessly, he leapt over the table to join Ginny who had moved in front of Padma. He tucked Padma behind his own back, standing shoulder to shoulder with Ginny.

It was Blaise that had managed to make it across the room and pin Parvati against the wall. Draco sneered, feeling just how angry Blaise was. "Should we stop him?"

Ginny laughed wickedly. "No, we should join him though."

"You must cease this at once!" Dumbledore screamed. "STOP!"

Bill sidled up to them and tucked Padma under his arm. "I will just get her out of danger."

"Yes, good idea." Ginny nodded to the Ravenclaws before hopping up onto their table and jumping from it to the Hufflepuff table, the wary Puffs moving the plates and goblets out of her way.

He noted that few had bothered to draw their wands and a good half of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were hiding under their tables. He would have rolled his eyes and made some comment if he didn't see Granger and her little mates pulling their wands and aiming them at Ginny. Fucking morons just don't see the real danger was all he could think. Shrugging, he followed his lovely girlfriend, moving quickly enough to be at her side when the hexes flew.

They both hopped down landing nearest to her fellow sixth years, all of whom scooted away and motioned for them to go right ahead over their table as well. Clearly they were all well acquainted with Ginny's temper and weren't about to have it aimed their way.

It was about then that the Gryffindors finally found that lauded courage and sent their hexes flying. This lot had better aim though. Blaise turned, watching ever amused as the curses ricocheted back on the casters, dropping Potter and Granger to the ground while Thomas and Finnegan were hovering in mid-air upside down. All had clearly been hit with the 'amusing addition' as the twins had taken to calling it. Granger looked like she had been covered in some sort of green muck that smelled foul enough that he wished he could actually scale back his senses. Potter had…really?...he looked again and laughed long and hard. There were flying bogeys attacking him. Oh how he wished someone was taking photographs. He turned to look up at the other two morons and saw what had Ginny leaning against him as she laughed until there were tears running down her face. Finnegan had broken out in large purple and green spots he recognized as a WWW product. But, it was Thomas that had him snickering as he wrapped his arms around Ginny and tried to keep them both upright.

"How did you do that?" he asked, turning to scan the crowd for the twins.

They pushed through the crowd of laughing students looking quite proud of themselves. "Paybacks are a bitch," Fred said, quickly followed up by George's, "Revenge really_ is_ a dish best served cold!"

Dumbledore looked angry as the crowd parted for him. "I must insist that you remove whatever it was you did to them."

Draco merely smirked. "It wasn't us, Headmaster. All we did was charm all of the students in Slytherin with a mild shield charm."

"He is telling the truth," Ginny said wryly, still snickering. "All it did was return on them three-fold what they tried to hit us with."

Dumbledore glared at the twins. "Gentlemen, you cannot attack my students."

"They did the attacking," the twins retorted angrily.

"Remove whatever it is that you have done to them," Dumbledore insisted.

"No." The twins were clearly not going to listen to one word Dumbledore had to say.

Draco glanced over to see Blaise still holding Parvati aloft and with a world-weary sigh, he joined him. Blaise had that look on his face that told Draco he was mentally shuffling through all his options on how best to kill the bint. "Put her down, love, I think she understands now."

Blaise glared at the terrified girl and dropped her in a heap with a little shrug. "Her own twin! Disgusting behaviour that is."

He wrapped his arm around Blaise's waist. "Indeed it is, and they call _us_ monsters."

They both turned at Pansy's shriek of outrage. They were across the room seconds later crouching over Bill. There was a large gaping wound on his chest and he was bleeding steadily. If they didn't get him back to the house immediately there would be no way to save him.

"WHO DID THIS?"

Pansy scooted around them. "Ginny, you must calm yourself. We will heal him."

"Draco," Theo said, kneeling next to him already casting healing charms. "You had best stop her before she slaughters the lot of them."

"How did they do this?" Blaise muttered angrily, standing and turning to embrace Ginny.

Severus was next to push through, pulling his wand and levitating Bill towards the doors. "We can heal him, Ginny, though I would be interested to know what students besides yourselves carry blades."

Satisfied that Daphne, Pansy, and Severus would take care of Bill, Draco got to his feet, scanning the crowd as he joined Blaise and Ginny. "Headmaster, someone just tried to commit murder. Surely this you cannot overlook."

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore positively roared.

"You see, this is why they need to be locked up!"

He recognized Stephen Cornfoot as a fellow pureblood whose mother worked at the Ministry. He would have moved to restrain the fool if his fellow Ravenclaws hadn't taken care of it with no less than ten body bind spells. He did not miss the bloody dagger in Cornfoot's hand either. "I think we found our attempted murderer, Headmaster."

"Now do you see?" Theo asked Dumbledore, his sword in hand and looking as if he would slice the next person that tested him into small pieces.

"There is no need for any of this," Dumbledore said, his voice carrying across the once again silent room. "I will need Miss Padma Patil to come with me so that the memories can be retrieved. Professor McGonagall will accompany the five Gryffindors to the Hospital Wing where they will remain until it is ascertained if they were behind the attack on Miss Brocklehurst. The rest of you will go to class."

"What about Cornfoot?" Blaise was well beyond anger and his tone left none doubting it.

"He will be removed to the Ministry to be dealt with by the Aurors. Now please, go to class."

Ginny scoffed. "Draco, Blaise, and myself will accompany Padma and then we will return to Slytherin to check on my brother. The rest will go to class, but I assure you that if my brother suffers any lasting damage we will walk away this very day and not return."

"Fine," Dumbledore said wearily. "Just no more bloodshed."

"That wasn't us," all three of them replied.

Draco couldn't help but think that life at Valhalla was looking better and better every minute.


	6. As of now the war begins

**A/N: **If I haven't said so before, none of this belongs to me but the plot. Don't sue, it would do you no good.

**Chapter 6**

**As of now the war begins (War is the answer- Five Finger Death Punch)**

Daphne and Pansy shared a look, not even bothering with the telepathy as the decided what had to be done. None of the healing charms were doing the job and though the blood flow had slowed it hadn't stopped.

"You should leave, Severus," Pansy cautioned, pulling off her robes.

Daphne crouched over Bill. "Yes, please go."

Severus sighed. "I know what you must do to save him. Do not hesitate to call for me should you need anything."

Pansy waved him out, already focusing on Bill who would be dead soon if they didn't get on with it. "You will have to do the second part, Daphs. I won't have the strength for it after turning Charlie. I may actually sleep the night through after this."

"Go on then," Daphne whispered. "I hope he doesn't hate us for this."

"Don't," Bill whispered hoarsely.

"Don't turn you?" Daphne asked.

"No, not hate you," he said and promptly passed out.

"Shit! We have to hurry!" Pansy said, doing a slight shift of her hand.

Daphne winced but nodded. "Go on then."

It was all a blur to Pansy after that, her sole concern was keeping Ginny from mourning the loss of a brother. She knew that they could do this, but that didn't stop her from sending a quick prayer to the gods for their help.

-DBG-

Dumbledore had told them to leave after witnessing Padma's memories, claiming that the walk would do them all good. Blaise knew that the older man was having a difficult time wrapping his mind around the fact that the Hero he had put all of his faith in was more a monster than they were. Padma and Ginny were talking softly walking a bit ahead of himself and Draco. He knew that she wanted nothing more than to run as fast as she could down to check on Bill but was pacing herself in deference to the second Ravenclaw in under twenty four hours to join them.

"Mind boggling, isn't it," Draco said quietly, scanning every inch of the corridor.

"She took our Oath quickly enough. I know her parents don't work for us either," Blaise replied.

"They may demand she return home."

Blaise snickered. "You think our mothers didn't contact them the moment they got back? I wouldn't be surprised if they have signed the paperwork that the rest of the Slytherins did. With Potter half-cracked it is looking more and more likely that Dumbledore and his lot will lose."

They had discussed it many times and had decided that should it look like that monster would win, they would step in and take out as many as they could. They didn't want that monster in charge any more than Dumbledore and his lot did after all. What they would never, ever do was side publicly or privately with Dumbledore. Today's events merely drove that point home. He was tired of not being able to do anything, not even Quidditch or having a truly peaceful meal. He was still gobsmacked that Quidditch had been withheld from them- it was another black mark against Dumbledore in his eyes.

"I say we leave early for Yule," Draco murmured, hurrying to take a front guard position in front of the women as they reached the main part of the castle.

Blaise agreed, though their mothers and Severus were to likely complain if they did. He felt guilt for very, very few things but worrying his mother or Narcissa was one of those things. He would rather not worry them, but as of late the Fates seemed to have been against him. It did not sit well at all.

He was grateful that none dared even speak to them as they made their way down to the dungeons. Severus met them at the edge of the wards. "What now?" he asked resignedly.

"I am off to teach class, Daphne and Tracey are _healing_ Bill," Severus said in that dry tone that Blaise knew all too well. He also had not missed the implications. It looked like two of the four had joined them in less than twenty four hours. Knowing that Ginny wouldn't be all that fussed about it, he hurried to catch up with her. If it was true, it meant their promise to never return could not be invoked, damn it all.

"So," she said conversationally, waiting for the wall to slide open. "I am not going to be the one to witness the twins' fit over being last."

He laughed. "We can take them aside this evening if you wish, darling."

Padma held up a hand. "Before I tackle _that_ conversation, how in the hell did you lot get the best common room?"

"Well," Draco drawled, "we are the best house after all."

Padma scowled, though there really was no heat in it. "Dare I presume my belongings will disappear from Ravenclaw only to reappear here?"

"You dare," Marguerite said with a grin. "I spoke to your mother. She signed papers so that should you wish to go where we do you are able to do so. She also expressed a great deal of pleasure that you did the right thing."

Padma sighed. "My sister, however, has proven once again why the sorting hat never once considered her for Ravenclaw. How bad will it be, Mrs Zabini?"

She merely wrapped her arm around Padma's shoulders. "It is Marguerite, dear. Why don't you come with me and I will explain everything?"

Blaise pulled off his robes and boots, trusting his mother to reassure Padma that all would be well. Or at least as well as it could be when her sister should be brought up on attempted murder charges for her part in the attack on Mandy. "Mum, how is Mandy doing?" he asked before they could get too far away.

"Oh, she is fine. In fact, Tripp is in there interviewing her now. You three relax for a bit, I am told you are to make your afternoon classes."

"Not bloody likely," he muttered, making sure not to say it loud enough for his mother to hear. She could get grumpy if he pushed her temper too far. None of them were exactly in good moods as of late. So, he looked up to see Draco and Ginny stretched out on the divan with three bottles of wine. He grinned. "Have I said yet today how brilliant you two are?"

They just smirked and laughed, pulling him down between them.

-DBG-

The first years were accompanied by Fred, who found lounging in the back of the classroom quite an amusing pass time. He shooed them into Flitwick's classroom, having overheard their little plot to skip class. A plot he would not be allowing. With only himself and George to accompany the younger children to class two of the sixth years- Aradia and Tristan - had insisted upon going to class with the third years while Arturo and Chris were accompanying the fourth years. They all knew that it was getting more dangerous by the day and that what was of the utmost importance was to keep the younger ones safe.

He waved to the usually cheerful professor.

"Mr Weasley, can I ask you to assist today?"

Only a bit surprised, he nodded. "What can I do to help you?"

"Explain to the class just why your sister and her friends are no real threat. Once we get that out of the way _again_ we can move on with actual classwork."

One of the Ravenclaw students stood. "Sir, with all due respect, we know they aren't a danger. Most of us watched as they took down those Death Eaters with ease."

"Yes, sir," another spoke up. "We know the real danger is that group of Gryffindors that won't leave well enough alone. I want one meal where I don't have to duck under the table or to be able to walk down the corridor without worrying that their jinxes will miss and hit one of us instead!"

Another one stood, turning to the Slytherins. "We have not once been mean to any of you and you have been pleasant right back. If having that group in your house is what is keeping us safe from this stupid war, then I am all for them being here."

Fred sniggered, really he couldn't help it. "I don't think this lot will give you trouble, Professor."

Flitwick looked delighted. "Twenty points to both Slytherin and Ravenclaw for a nice bit of cooperation. Now, let us discuss the Levitation charm a bit more."

Fred leaned against the wall and grinned. It did him good to see that not everyone outside of Slytherin were absolute morons. He noticed one of his charges having a bit of trouble with the wand movement and moved down to help.

-DBG-

"This is despicable!"

"Yes it is, Minister." Albus replied flatly. "They intentionally beat a fellow student nearly to the point of death."

The Minister rolled his eyes. "No,no, not that! Expel them if you must, I don't care. What I am talking about is the manner in which you allow those dark creatures to remain in the school. They should be removed to Ministry custody. To have the poor Weasley boy removed. Why it is an abomination. The Potter boy needs his friends, isn't that what you have been saying for years? Besides, the Weasley girl was once up for permanent care in St Mungo's. It is clear that your recommendation that she be released should not have been followed."

"I will not have you pardoning them for nearly killing a fellow student!"

The Minister shrugged. "Do what you must, Dumbledore. I will not allow charges to be brought against Miss Granger. Miss Patil, at her parent's request, is being held until such time as the Wizengamot can hear her case. Mr Cornfoot is also being held. The goblins at Gringotts threw quite a fit at the thought of one of their most promising employees being near death."

"You can't be serious," Albus said, deeply shocked by this whole conversation.

"If those seven should step off of Hogwarts grounds they will be apprehended. Mrs Malfoy and Mrs Zabini will be informed shortly that all Apparition and Floo permits have been pulled from Malfoy Manor and Zabini Hall as well."

Albus could only sit there shocked speechless as the Minister Flooed away. Once he had worked through his shock, he Flooed Severus' classroom, stepping through moments later. "Children, you may go on to lunch a bit early."

The Hufflepuffs looked interested, but packed up and left quickly. He waited. But, he noted that the Slytherin second years and one of the Weasley twins had not moved even the slightest bit. Sighing, he tried again. "I need to speak with Professor Snape and to do that, you must leave."

"No."

He was shocked again as the entire group and Mr Weasley had all responded. Every last one of them looked as if they would not be listening to him today- or ever he feared. Had it truly come to that? "It is a private matter."

"It is not," one of the young girls said, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you are here than it means something else has gone wrong."

"You might as well go ahead," Severus said, leaning on the front table he used for demonstrations. "They will simply laugh at me should I try to get them to leave."

"Ten points from Slytherin!" He hated to do it, but perhaps reminding them that he was still Headmaster would do the trick.

One of the young boys laughed. "You would be amazed at how many points we have gained already today, Headmaster. Just get it over with."

Resigned, he began. "I just spoke with the Minister. Not only did he indicate that Ronald Weasley would be returning soon, but that Miss Granger will be pardoned."

"WHAT!"

"Mr Weasley, there is no need to raise your voice."

"There is _every _need," the redhead retorted angrily.

"What else is there?" Severus asked in that woebegone tone he pulled off so well.

"That the seven of them will be arrested should they step foot off of the grounds." He winced, knowing what the rest was likely to mean. "That Miss Weasley should be locked in St. Mungo's and that walking is the only way on and off the grounds of Malfoy Manor and Zabini Hall as the Apparition and Floo permits have been revoked."

"Oh gods," Severus muttered. "I should make _you_ inform them of that. I do like breathing without the benefit of charms. Really I do."

"To the house now, you lot."

Albus was stunned to see the children pack up and move at the quiet order from Mr Weasley. "So they listen to you, Mr Weasley?"

"That would be George, Headmaster. How long were they students here?" The cheeky young girl glared at him before moving towards the door.

"I would leave it alone, Albus," Severus suggested. "Now, if there is nothing else I will be needed to keep the castle from crumbling around your ears."

"I need them to stay, Severus. Tom will take this opportunity to attack. Think of the other students," he nearly pleaded.

"I think of _my_ students as you well know, Albus. If they choose to leave, I will of course be going with them."

Albus watched as his long-time friend and ally stalked out looking far angrier than he had ever seen the man. He and Severus had discussed the need to protect those that called Slytherin home, but he had long relied on Severus' assistance. To do without it now, especially with Harry acting so strangely…well it was the time when Severus was most needed. He turned to Floo back to his office where he would attempt to repair the damage made. He only hoped he could manage it in time.

-DBG-

Severus watched blandly as the younger students fled to the house library- where they could watch from a safe distance- the moment the sixth and seventh years, sans Pansy and Daphne who were still sleeping off the effects of turning Bill, simply exploded with anger. He ducked as a chair flew over his head. The news had spread fast with the entire house returning rather than going to lunch. There were times he wondered about the way in which his students passed information, but right now he had more pressing concerns. Mainly the chair that was flying directly at him. "Watch it!"

He noted that Ginny did not look the least bit apologetic as she sank her claws into a small table and sent it flying. He had yet to see her in her were-form, but he had the feeling he was about to. Draco and Blaise were pacing and ranting while Theo and Tracey watched their friends- always the quiet ones whose tempers simmered until they boiled over. It was a good thing that they had not reached that point yet or he had no doubts they would calmly make their way to London and remove the problem of the Minister and his Aides that were behind this newest bout of insanity.

He noticed Miss Patil standing in the doorway that led to the dorms wide-eyed. She caught sight of him and made her way over. "Dare I ask?"

He snorted. "No, but if you could possibly get the younger ones down the library's back stairway so that they can begin packing that would be a good start."

"I can do that." She stood there for a few minutes, scanning the room before slowly moving, ducking out of the way of flying furniture until she could run the last little bit and get to the stairs. He mentally applauded her skill at avoiding all dangers as she did so. It wasn't that any of them would actually intentionally cause harm; it was just that their more…animalistic side had clearly taken over.

"You lot need to calm down so that we can prepare to leave!"

Narcissa shook her head, giving Ginny a wide berth to come and stand with him. "Does that fool really think he can affect anything that goes on inside our wards?"

Severus shrugged, breathing a sigh of relief when Ginny dropped to the floor a moment later looking livid, but markedly calmer than before. "You and I know that the only reason the Ministry was able to raid the Manor was because you dropped the wards, but apparently they don't know that."

"We contacted the solicitors who should even now be conducting interviews with the Prophet and going live on the WWN. The moron, whom we own, should not have thought he could cross us."

"So, that is how he gained the office," Severus said with a chuckle. "I have always assumed it so."

"Yes, it is very true. Though, when the solicitors are done it will be made clear that Lucius was the one to pay the bribes." She grinned fiercely.

He shook his head as at least two dozen house elves appeared. At least they had been able to convince them that the possibility of returning should be left open, though none had been pleased about it.

"Pack all of the children's belongings and take them straight to Valhalla," Marguerite instructed, from her spot in the far corner. She had retreated there when it had become obvious that tempers long held in check had boiled over.

The house elves were gone a moment later. He knew that they would have it done in less than an hour.

"What will we do if Albus tries to shut down the Floo connections here?"

Narcissa laughed. "He would not dare. He wants us back to help fight so that will keep him from even trying it."

"What the fuck is going on?" Charlie asked sleepily as he surveyed the carnage. "Just what did I miss?"

Severus turned on his heel and marched over to the door. He would have to move fast if he was to pack his belongings and he most certainly did not want to witness Charlie's reaction to the latest news.

-DBG-

"We shouldn't move Bill too much just yet," Pansy told Narcissa. "He will need a bit longer to sleep."

Narcissa patted her on the arm. "We will manage it, darling girl. When we reach Valhalla, I want you and Daphne to go straight to bed."

"I think I will sleep now and when we get there," Pansy said, crawling back into the bed and curling up at Bill's side, opposite of where Daphne was still sleeping. "Get me if they need me."

"You just rest and let us handle everything this once." Narcissa moved out of the way of the bustling elves and stepped into the room where Mandy and Astrid had been resting. She was surprised to see Mandy awake and moving around a bit. She would have thought the interview would have drained the still-healing young woman of her energy.

"Narcissa, do you need any help?" Astrid asked calmly. "Do I need to contact the Board?"

She gracefully sat on the edge of the bed. "We have everything handled, though your offer is appreciated. We will be leaving shortly. Is there anything you two need from your home that has not already been procured?"

"No, I have taken to carrying all our important documentation on my person. May I ask what the noise was about earlier?"

Narcissa couldn't help it, she laughed. "That would be Ginny's temper getting the best of her. I fear the elves here will have quite a bit of repairing to do once we are gone."

Mandy gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "I do not want to know what got her that angry. I only witnessed it once before- her temper I mean. It was proof that the rumours about her temper were true, if even underemphasized."

"Too true," Narcissa replied wryly. "I had best go and see if I can get my son coherent enough to travel."

"Did they dip into the Inferno?" Mandy asked, snickering.

"No, but he was angry enough to have reverted to one word sentences. I think the tipping point was the threat to Ginny, but then again he has held his temper for months now so it could simply be that he has finally reached the end of his temper _and_ his patience."

"We will stay here," Astrid said shaking her head. "We are not in anyone's way here."

"Oh if only I had that option." With that Narcissa went in search of Marguerite, just to give Draco a bit more time to cool down. None of them had ever thought the threat to lock them up had been a serious one and the mere mention of attempting to put Ginny in St Mungo's was sure to set Bill off as well once he awoke. Really, could they not be left alone?

-DBG-

Albus walked through the dungeons, having spent nearly two hours speaking to his fellow Wizengamot members. The news was good. They would not be fulfilling any of the Minister's outlandish promises- namely allowing the arrest of his seven students or allowing Miss Granger a pardon. He only hoped that he was in time. He braced for some sort of indication that he had reached their wards and when he felt none, he rushed down the corridors, knocking on the wall.

A house elf appeared- this one dressed in a neat tea towel with the Zabini crest on it. "I is to tell you that they is gone. I is also to warn you that breaching their wards would be very bad."

"At their homes or here?"

"Both." With that the house elf snapped its fingers and was gone.

With a heavy heart, Albus turned around and went back the way he had come from. There would need to be a staff meeting called to deal with this. He was hopeful, however, that they had warded Slytherin House. That meant that they would soon return, didn't it?

-DBG-

At dinner, owls arrived bearing the special edition of _The Daily Prophet_. Much to his chagrin, most of the student body and staff seemed pleased by the article that named the Minister as a traitor to his own people. According to the extensive sources- some inside and many outside the Ministry- he had been taking bribes before Lucius Malfoy's death and had continued to follow the directives he had been given. It hinted that the Minister was doing Tom's work still and that the vendetta against the seven _unique_ students was a plot to not only rid the 'Good' side of their best fighters but to turn public opinion against Harry.

"Your attention please!" He stood. "I know that many of you by now have realized that the students and adults whom called Slytherin home are no longer with us."

"I don't blame them!"

His brows rose as it had come from the direction of Ravenclaw. "Be that as it may, I caution the rest of you to remember what you know to be the truth of the seven students that protected you so diligently on the train."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"Does this mean Ron and Hermione will return?"

He nearly gaped. "No, it does _not_. I have assurances by the majority of the Wizengamot that Mr Weasley's expulsion will stand and Miss Granger will not be escaping the charges against her."

"You know," someone called from the Hufflepuff table, "The only thing wrong with this article is that Potter there made himself the enemy of most of our world on his own, without any help from the Minister."

Albus sighed feeling every bit his age. "I must ask you to try and find common ground!"

Luna Lovegood shocked him by standing and huffing indignantly. "What common ground do you think we can find, Headmaster? Potter and his little friends and the Minister have caused a group that deserves Order of Merlin First Class _at the very least_ for their actions on the train to leave. Additionally, before they left… which I do not blame them for, they had been berated, harassed, attacked, and the gods only know what else! Ginny was always nice to me, Sir. She did nothing to deserve any of this."

He was certain that he had never heard the young woman say that much at once. "Thank you, Miss Lovegood, for so eloquently expressing your opinions. I agree that they should never have been harassed, but all who reside in the castle are now at risk even more of attack."

"By them!" Harry yelled, jumping to his feet. "That is what you mean, isn't it! Those dark creatures will return to attack us with their Master!"

Albus could only watch as the situation deteriorated, students of every one of the remaining three houses telling Harry just what they thought of his accusations. Bigoted, blind, and stupid were the most common words used. He had achieved that unity he had so long hoped for, just not in a way he would ever have imagined. He wasn't sure what to do about the situation. He could take points or stop the screaming matches but he was certain that all that was being said needed saying. Perhaps keeping Harry here was no longer the best option. Maybe removing him to The Burrow would be best. But, if he did that, he would be putting him right in the hands of Molly Weasley and her mad ravings. No, no, keeping him here was the only option.

"You know, I have sat back and not said a word."

The quiet, yet firm declaration did what he hadn't bothered trying. It silenced the room. It seemed that Neville Longbottom was quite determined to say something. Intrigued, Albus merely sat back.

"I don't like the Death Eaters any more than you all do. I did however fight alongside Potter, Ronald, and Granger at the Ministry two years back. What most have forgotten is that Luna and Ginny were there with us as well. It has always been kept quiet, though I dare say if there was a Slytherin left to back my story that they would. You see, it was only Ginny's hexes that got us out of Umbridge's office. Without myself, Luna, and Ginny there the Hero Trio would have been slaughtered. Not once did anyone but the three of them even receive a thank you. I do not care to have one. I just wanted everyone to know that this recent crazed behaviour in regards to Ginny is only the latest from them. I am sure none of you need a reminder as to just how often Ronald set her temper off by being a nosy bastard about her life."

"Tell them the rest, Neville."

He smirked, nodding to Luna Lovegood. "You mean that the whole thing was a set-up and had Potter not run off Professor Snape would have been able to stop us and assure Potter that his godfather was not in fact a prisoner of Voldemort? That his running amok got his godfather, who was wrongly held in Azkaban for years, killed before his name could be cleared and the truth be known?"

"Yes," the girl replied serenely, sitting back down and pulling over a plate of chicken, looking as if she had not just had a hand in destroying Harry's reputation further.

Really what was going on at Hogwarts?


	7. I'll see what tomorrow brings

**Of Blood and Bone**

**Chapter 7**

**I'll see what tomorrow brings (If I had a heart by Fever Ray)**

They finally arrived at Valhalla early that evening. Severus had insisted upon them Flooing to his home and portkeying from there. It wasn't that they were concerned about the Ministry meddling because they had already tested it and found that the way on and off the grounds of both the Manor and Hall had been in no way hindered. It was just that Severus knew that no one would think to keep watch on his home. They wanted no one to know anything about their plans. Portkeys, unlike _some_ Floo connections, were untraceable and there were at least a dozen locations that they could have conceivably chosen.

Plainly put, they wanted to be left the fuck alone.

As they had portkeyed out in small groups, Blaise had explained that the Finnish Ministry was far more open-minded than the British one and had offered them a safe haven from the meddling British Ministry. That and their governing body- much like Britain's Wizengamot – was almost half made up of his relatives. Ginny had laughed outright at that bit of news.

Marguerite, Pansy, Tracey, Daphne, and the still sleeping Bill had been sent out first in hopes of getting them off to bed before the rest had arrived. It had taken well over two hours to accomplish it, though none of them had truly minded. The general sense of excitement at not only finally seeing Valhalla, but getting the hell away from the idiots that just would not let them have peace tended to soothe over any irritation at the large amount of travel and waiting.

Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Severus had been the final ones out- taking the extra time to pack some 'essential' books, potions, and potions ingredients that Severus refused to leave behind. They had filled five trunks just of the books alone. Most had been ones that Ginny had never even fathomed existed, but that Draco and Blaise were truly excited to read.

Her first impression upon landing in the large courtyard was that she could most definitely see why it was Blaise's favourite home. Slowly turning in a circle just to try and take it all in, she couldn't help but grin. Three sides of the courtyard were taken up by three floor tall buildings and there was a large rounded pass-through at the far end that led to the grounds where Blaise had told her that there was a forest and a river. The far side building was what she had assumed was the original castle, the middle part of the building being at least seven or eight floors tall. She wanted to explore!

Marguerite wove through the crowd and was grinning widely when she joined them. "So, Ginny, what do you think of Valhalla?"

"It is amazing! It will also take me days to explore it all."

Marguerite hugged her, kissing both of her cheeks. "There will be time enough for that later. We are settling the younger ones in here," she pointed to left side of the courtyard. "The fifth and sixth years will be there," she added, pointing to the far building, the one that would be the only way in and out. "They insisted on it actually, saying that should the unthinkable happen that they would give the intruders a good fight until you lot could get there. I do believe they have already begun situating themselves in the round tower."

Ginny just shook her head, knowing that it was likely Aradia who had been so insistent. She and the other girl had become good friends over the last few months and she knew that Aradia felt that it was a pleasure as well as a duty to protect everyone. Really, they were going to have to find an exceptional Yule gift for her. "I assume Padma, Mandy, Astrid, and the rest of us will be in the larger complex?"

"We thought it best, especially with Mandy still healing. Daphne and Pansy took Bill on up to one of the suites and all are back asleep, though I am expecting Bill to surface soon. Why don't you three go on up and relax? The elves assure me that dinner will be ready on time."

Blaise slipped his arm around her waist and led her to the small archway, which led them under the front wall. When they stepped out she realized that calling it a 'complex' was more accurate than she had known. The smaller courtyard separated the larger complex, the main building looked to be the outer wall with a smaller middle building that from the looks of it did not reach down to the far wall. Hundreds of lanterns were hung all around and up to at least the third floor making the area almost as bright as it would be in daylight. She turned to see Draco and Blaise just grinning at her.

"I am going to need a map," she teased.

Blaise snickered, pointing up to the right. "That side has the kitchen, Great Hall, and the top floor has long been a training area. On the left are the suites and these here in the middle are where I presume our Ravenclaw guests will stay as well as the room where we keep all the healing potions and the like. Back there is the library- which I am sure Padma and Mandy will take one look at and decide to never leave- as well as other assorted things like sitting rooms, lounges, and the ballroom."

"Do we ever have to leave?" was all she could say.

Draco scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "See! Blaise pay up!"

She just laughed. "How much did he take you for?"

Blaise tried to look upset, but failed. "Twenty Galleons. I figured it would take seeing our room for you to ask."

They were interrupted by Fred and George who called to them from the far end of the smaller courtyard. They walked down, under a small covered walkway which, from what she could see, connected the right and middle sections. It was covered and glassed in, which she conceded would likely be a godsend when the snow began to fall as the interior areas had been cleared before their arrival but wouldn't stay that way long. The twins had found a second floor covered balcony done in a dark black wood that she couldn't identify.

"I take it you found the potions lab?" Blaise asked dryly.

"We never, ever want to leave," Fred announced, grinning madly. "Do you even know the extent of the ingredients you have that we have wanted to find for years?"

Ginny just snickered. "I presume Severus is already in there?"

"He was _grinning_," George said looking rather disturbed by the revelation.

She pushed up off of Draco's back. "Seriously? You aren't kidding?"

"Get used to it," Draco said wickedly, tugging her down into his arms before kissing her lightly and setting her on her feet. "He tends to walk around in a haze when he first gets here. It will wear off in a few days."

"We should go," Blaise said, smirking. "We have plans for Ginny that do not include discussing Severus."

She laughed at the twins' expressions of mock horror as they covered their eyes and motioned for them to go away. "Where did Charlie disappear off to?"

"Who knows," Blaise said, leading them around to another small passage that brought them out near a large door which he pushed open to reveal a long passageway that seemed to lead all the way down to the other end of the building. Tapestries nearly covered the walls and where there weren't tapestries either weapons of all shapes and sizes or portraits were hung. They walked down a bit, taking a small staircase up to the next floor. Blaise led them down to a large set of doors done in the same black wood that she was noticing popped up everywhere around the building. "This is our suite. No one but the three of us will be able to open the doors."

"Just when I think you can't get more paranoid…" she said trying not to snicker. When he motioned her inside, she nearly gaped at the gorgeous rooms. Tipping her head back she realized that it was indeed two floors tall. It was all done in dark blues and greens and was just as elaborately decorated as the rest of the castle. "Wow. Just wow."

"Now, we should show you the bedroom," Blaise said huskily, turning and jumping up to a small balcony. He looked over his shoulder at them. "Come on up."

She just shook her head and followed. It was definitely going to be interesting around here, that much was certain.

-DBG-

Draco sprawled on the bed half-asleep with his head hanging over the side and his damp hair pooled on the floor. He couldn't bring himself to mind since he was watching Ginny get dressed though the view was upside down. It amused him. Humour was easier to find here where they were in no danger. It made him happy to see Ginny and Blaise so happy. Just watching her obvious delight of Valhalla had wiped his previous anger away totally.

They had bathed separately knowing that if they hadn't that they would have missed dinner altogether. Blaise had left a few minutes ago to check with their mothers and Severus to insure that everything was being handled and that everyone was settling in properly. He had also wanted to check Pansy, Daphne, and Bill. Not that they didn't trust Theo's assurances that the three of them were up and moving around, but because he, like Draco, wanted nothing to dim Ginny's happiness. Their dark-haired friend had knocked earlier while Ginny had been bathing and they had let him in. That was the only way anyone could get into their rooms though their mothers had never tried it so the spell may have let them in.

"Do I need to bother with shoes?" she called, snickering when she saw him.

"No, I am not even bothering with robes or a shirt," he replied, rolling over slowly, but not moving any further than that. "Theo said it is likely to snow tonight. Perhaps we can walk the grounds tomorrow?"

She glided into the room, barefoot and dressed in a loose-fitting pair of trousers and her preferred vest shirt. This one was deep blood red silk that matched her hair which she had pulled up in a loose knot at the base of her neck. He was too busy admiring his taste in women to notice that she had clothing for him over her arm- that was until she dropped it on the bed next to him. "As much as I adore you naked, I think you should at least put trousers on," she said with that teasing tone she had seemingly perfected.

He hopped out of the bed and pulled her close. "I was just admiring my taste in women, you look stunning."

"Why thank you," she replied, kissing his cheek before wiggling out of his hold. "If we start that then your mother will scold us for missing the meal."

Knowing how true it was, he pulled on the trousers she had brought out; amused that she hadn't bothered with anything else. They both grabbed a sword and their wands- having decided that even here going unarmed would be a mistake. Together they walked down the short staircase and into the main room with its massive fireplace and sitting area.

She moved over to the large windows and sighed, though he knew it was in happiness.

"I take it you approve of the view?"

"What is not to like? It has indeed started to snow and everything looks so peaceful. I never did ask how far the nearest town is."

He joined her, pointing to the left. "Sweden is that way and Russia is the opposite direction. We are on the southern border of an area the Muggles deemed a National Forest so the largest settlement anywhere close is Oulu to the south and Inari on the other side of the forest. Both have basic wizarding sections as well as the large one in Helsinki."

She turned away from the windows with that suspicious look back on her face. "Dare I ask just why the Muggles would do such a thing?"

He shot her an innocent look. "You would have to ask Blaise to be sure."

She rolled her eyes. "Lead me to dinner? I still think I am going to need a map."

He took her hand and they walked out into the main corridor and down towards the middle of the building. On the left there was a wide staircase which he took which led them up and across the smaller courtyard's middle building. The other side was the 'wood and glass bridge' or so he had always thought of it. "We are near the Great Hall now."

She grinned up at him and he promised himself right then and there to do his best to make her grin as often as possible. She simply glowed when she did. It was one of the things that had attracted him and Blaise to her in the first place actually. Not only was she a very practical person, seemingly handling anything life threw at her with an air of resigned determination but she clearly lived life to its fullest, having as much fun as she could as often as she could manage it.

"I love seeing you this happy," he told her as they stepped through the open doors and into the Great Hall.

She squeezed his hand lightly. "I like seeing you and Blaise this happy. It makes me want to stay here forever if it means you two stay this way."

"There you two are!" his mother called, waving them down to the far end of the enormous table that was rather like the ones at Hogwarts and would seat all of them easily. The only difference was that this one was wider, seating three at the head and foot- something he and Blaise had changed a few years back when this had become the one place they came to escape the hellish atmosphere in Britain seeing as they knew Severus and their mothers preferred to sit together and chat during meals.

Blaise joined them as they wandered down the nearly empty room, Ginny seeming to take it all in with that same amount of joy that she had done everything else here thus far. She seemed to particularly admire a tapestry that showed a battle of old, from around the time of the Magical/Muggle split. Neither of them missed her interest in the Viking bow and arrows either. In fact, it definitely gave Draco ideas. He didn't need to check with Blaise to know that they were thinking similarly on the matter either.

"Bill, Pansy, and Daphne will be here in a few minutes," Blaise informed them.

"Oh excellent!" Ginny exclaimed, kissing Blaise quickly before turning to see just what it was that his mother had spread out over the end of the table.

He glanced down and laughed. "The story has already been picked up internationally?"

Ginny leaned over to read _The Daily Prophet_ special edition. He and Blaise shared an amused look with his mother as they awaited her reaction to the main story. "Oh my gods! How did you manage this in less than a day?"

Laughing, his mother just shook her head and pushed over the French paper. "It was dead easy, darling girl. Long had we known that such information may need to be made public. There was no way Marguerite or I would allow those idiots to put any of you at further risk."

Blaise looked up from the French paper, a maniacal grin on his face. "Apparently the International Confederation of Wizards will be formally requesting an inquiry into the British Ministry as early as tomorrow morning."

Draco leaned over Blaise's shoulder to read it himself, laughing outright a moment later. "Damn, I bet that wanker Fudge wishes he had just kept the status quo."

Ginny lightly tugged on his hair to get his attention and pointed at pages two and three where Mandy's attack as well as Bill's was detailed. In Mandy's case there were even a few pictures. He pouted at her, though she just winked and turned back to the paper.

When Theo and Tracey joined them a few minutes later, taking seats on the other side of the table, Draco's mood was even better than before. Page five and six of The Prophet had detailed not only their role in the battle on the Hogwarts Express but the long history of lycans- this one being totally true not the half-baked lies Molly Weasley and Potter had spouted off about.

"Do I want to know what could possibly have you three so…pleased?" Theo asked long-sufferingly, already reaching out for a bottle of wine.

Draco just sneered. "Dare I ask why you look liked you've been shagged right and proper?"

"Draco!"

He adopted the most innocent expression that he could. "Sorry, Mum, I know it isn't an appropriate question for the table."

"Causing trouble already, are you?"

Blaise just pulled out a chair for Ginny, ignoring Severus' teasing question, before sitting on her left. Draco shot Severus a sneer and took the seat on Ginny's right with a nod to the newspapers. "Internationally."

Severus sat with his mother and pulled a newspaper over. He scanned it quickly and snorted. "This sort of trouble I can abide by."

Theo just groaned. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Draco lifted a brow, handing Ginny and Blaise the wine glasses he was busy pouring. "That Fudge will be booted by morning?"

"Dumbledore will insist we return to Hogwarts," Theo grumbled.

"Oh hells no," Tracey said and then proceeded to empty her glass and reach for the bottle. "I want to stay here!"

"So do I."

Draco wasn't the least bit surprised that Ginny was on her feet and all but tackling her oldest brother a moment later. He turned to see her check him over, tsking that he was up and around already and basically doing a fair imitation of his mother or Marguerite when he or Blaise was injured.

He spotted Marguerite grin as she skirted the pair, joining them and sitting with his mother and Severus at the end of the table. "I spoke to Perttu, who says we should visit when we make it down to Helsinki. He also reassured me that should we want to show everyone around the country that he banned all British Ministry employees back in September-" she paused. "As a _precaution_ since lycans have long been accepted and the persecution of any lycan for simply being a lycan is punishable here."

Draco shook his head and dug out the Finnish paper out of the pile. He knew that most European Ministries had long ago put laws in place to combat the British hard-liners. They would have been welcome in half a dozen countries had they not chosen to come here. It was no surprise that the paper had not only carried the story from Britain but had re-run stories that spotlighted witches and wizards of international fame that were lycans. Blaise stuck the Norwegian and Russian papers over the Finnish one and he glanced at them long enough to see that they carried similar stories.

Ginny slid into her chair a few minutes later while Bill, Daphne, and Pansy sat over with Tracey and Theo. She slid her hand into his. "Charlie will be along; apparently he found the library section dedicated to dragons. I am told he was hoping you had one on the grounds."

Blaise just pouted and rolled his eyes. "Mum wouldn't let us have one."

Draco snickered, stacking the papers and pouring them more wine. "I still think it would be a good idea, especially now that we have a certified handler."

"No," his mother and Marguerite chorused primly.

He figured they could try to talk them into it later, right now an amazing dinner was being brought in by the elves as the castle's other residents hurried in and seated themselves. With Ginny helping, the gods knew she had a very devious mind; surely they could come up with a sound argument for it. The first matter to be discussed over dinner would most certainly be that they all wanted to stay here, no matter what anyone else had to say on the matter.

That was certainly going to make for an interesting meal.

-DBG-

The 'discussion' had gone long into the night. Most of the younger students insisted that the basics that they needed to pass their O.W.L.'s and other end of year exams could be taught to them from Valhalla. After all, they had pointed out, they had Severus, Narcissa, Marguerite, and now Astrid (whom they were certain could help if she so chose to). Aradia had entered the fray by saying that they had long gone to Narcissa for Transfiguration assistance and Marguerite for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy help.

Fred and George jumped in at that point, arguing that they could more than handle Charms while Charlie could at least give them the basics in Care of Magical Creatures and that Bill was a 'bloody curse breaker' after all.

Draco and Blaise had refused to even look at their mothers after pointing out what danger they and Ginny would be in should they return. Ginny rolled her eyes and kept them in a steady supply of wine.

But, it was Mandy and Padma that managed to sway the 'parents' into conceding that shelving the idea of leaving until at least the third week in December would be the wisest choice. Though, Marguerite and Narcissa stumped them with the comment that they would be seen as allowing Potter and his mates to 'win' if they didn't return.

Theo lost his temper at that point saying that they were not fucking heroes and never had wanted to be. That he didn't give half a fuck what anyone thought, he just wanted to keep everyone safe. Tracey and Daphne had been quick to agree and Pansy just glared at the mere idea of going back.

It was at that point that everyone other than Astrid (who had remained silent during the discussion), Severus, Narcissa, and Marguerite had left for the ballroom which the house elves had set up to be much like the Slytherin common room. Not one of them was the least bit happy about having their first night at Valhalla sullied by the discussion, which was clear to all.

They didn't hesitate to break out the wine, Inferno, and firewhiskey in order to relax and celebrate finally being out of danger.

-DBG-

Severus watched them file out with a weary sigh. "I don't blame them, you know."

"Oh we know, as we feel the same," Marguerite snapped. "But, their rightful place is at home, in Britain. None should have been forced into this course of action in the first place."

"I suppose we should set some sort of schedule for the next few weeks," Narcissa said sadly.

"I can do that," Astrid offered. "Though, from what I gathered, most of them are ahead in their studies. I take it there is quite a bit of help that goes on in Slytherin in regards to lessons?"

Severus snorted. "You could say that. I may or may not have suggested that anyone with less than passing grades would mean a removal of their beverages and Inferno." He went on. "Most of them had tutors prior to Hogwarts and with the seven of them having nearly photographic memories at this point there isn't much that they haven't already read in regards to their texts. We will need to schedule training and those that wish to work with me in the potions lab should be allowed to do so."

"I can help with scheduling and I am a fair hand at Transfiguration and Charms," Astrid offered, already making notes.

"We will give them more freedoms," Marguerite insisted. "After all they have been put through I have no doubts that they will all apply themselves to their studies if it means more time for things like Quidditch and exploring the country. Perttu has promised to supply a protection detail should we feel it necessary, despite the precautions already in place."

"We feel it necessary." Narcissa sighed and sat back. "Part of me hates telling them they should go back. They could all make a nice life here, one without harassment and danger."

"You know they will go back, Cissy. Eventually." Severus poured them more wine. "If anything they will want to fight at least once if only to prove that they are not fighting with _him_."

Astrid stood. "I think I will go back to my rooms now, all of this upheaval has set my nerves on edge. I have to give all of you credit, the children as well, after putting up with this for months."

"Wine," Narcissa offered.

"Firewhiskey," Marguerite added.

Severus couldn't help himself, "I found mixing Inferno with Firewhiskey to be the best help."

Astrid just chuckled. "I am going to keep those suggestions in mind. I have a feeling they are going to keep life interesting."

Severus rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh you have _no _idea."


End file.
